Świat pani Malinowskiej/1
Rozdział I Spadło to nań jak grom z jasnego nieba. W pierwszej chwili chciał wprost powiedzieć pannie Sobczykównie, że to kłamstwo, nowa obrzydliwa plotka biurowa i że nie powinna zajmować się powtarzaniem podobnych nowin. Bo ona to nazwała nowiną: – Czy pan referent słyszał w Zakopanem o naszej nowinie? Pani Bogna wychodzi za pana Malinowskiego. Uczuł przypływ krwi do twarzy i pochylił się nad otwartą szufladą. Jednocześnie spostrzegł swoje ręce, bezcelowo przewracające blankiety i opanował się. – Nie słyszałem – odpowiedział. – Na jesieni ma być ich ślub. To niby tajemnica, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzą. Myślałam, że pan naczelnik pisał panu o tym. Kto by się to spodziewał! Chociaż panu Malinowskiemu nic zarzucić nie można... Owszem... Borowicz przełknął ślinę, stanowczym ruchem zasunął szufladę i zapytał: – Czy to wszystkie kosztorysy? – Tak, proszę pana, oprócz tych, które podczas pańskiego urlopu załatwił sam pan naczelnik Jagoda. – Dziękuję pani. Gdy wyszła, zerwał się i podszedł do otwartego okna. Tego się nie spodziewał. Wracając z urlopu oczywiście przewidywał, że podczas jego nieobecności mogły zajść jakieś zmiany. Odczuwał nawet swego rodzaju obawę przed nimi. To właśnie nie dało mu spać w nocy, a z rana wcześniej kazało pójść do biura. Po drodze uspokoił się jednak zupełnie. Widniejący z daleka gmach Funduszu Budowlanego, niewzruszony jego kontur, wyrastający z zieleni drzew w jasnym słonecznym dniu i niezmienna tożsamość Warszawy nasunęły mu nawet uśmiech pobłażania dla własnych obaw. W gruncie rzeczy czegoż bardziej mógł pragnąć niż zmian, jakichkolwiek zmian, bodaj listu z wymówieniem, który nareszcie przerwałby bezsensowną wegetację kłaczka mchu, wrośniętego w jeden z kącików wielkiej betonowej bryły. Ale to spadło nań jak grom z jasnego nieba. Od początku wiedział dobrze, że Sobczykówna mówiła prawdę. Przypomniał sobie oba listy Jagody. Były tam pewne napomknienia, do których nie przywiązywał wagi. – Do których nie chciałem przywiązywać wagi – poprawił siebie z jakąś złośliwą przyjemnością. Jagoda zbyt prosto, zbyt praktycznie patrzy na życie, by mógł pisać o rzeczach nieistotnych, o drobiazgach bez znaczenia. Pisał: "Malinowski wyrychtował sobie kajak i cały dzień siedzi na Wiśle razem z panią Bogną Jezierską, którą uczy wiosłować..." A innym razem przesyłał ukłony od "p. Jezierskiej i Malinowskiego". – Czyżby przypuszczał, że mnie to może obchodzić?... Nonsens! Spojrzał na jego wspaniałe biurko, wznoszące się w środku pokoju niby wielki ołtarz. Jagoda istotnie traktował ten mebel z pietyzmem. Celebrował przy nim, a podobieństwo do ołtarza podkreślał surową symetrią ustawionych na nim przedmiotów: dwie lampy, dwa kałamarze, dwie suszki, dwa kubki z ołówkami, dwa aparaty telefoniczne (wewnętrzny i miejski), z jednej strony nożyce, z drugiej linia, dwie popielniczki, a w środku, oczywiście w samym środku, blok białego papieru. Biurko to stanowiło centrum egzystencji i oś zainteresowań Jagody i Borowiczowi nie przyszłoby na myśl, że ten człowiek mógłby w gmachu Funduszu Budowlanego poświęcić bodaj odrobinę uwagi czemuś, co nie należało do zakresu obowiązków służbowych. A jednak Jagoda widział więcej, a nawet podejrzewał widocznie, że zbliżenie pani Bogny do Malinowskiego ma dla Borowicza jakieś znaczenie, że będzie to dlań gromem z jasnego nieba. – No, nie przesadzajmy – pomiarkował się Borowicz. Porównanie z "gromem" przyszło mu do głowy w pierwszej chwili. Właściwie mówiąc była to tylko rzecz niespodziewana. I przykra, bardzo przykra. Nie miał żadnego prawa już nie tylko wobec pani Bogny, ale i wobec samego siebie żywić jakiekolwiek pretensje do losu. W gruncie rzeczy nic go nie upoważniało do zajęcia jakiegokolwiek stanowiska w stosunku do tego zdarzenia. Lubił panią Bognę, cenił, znał, znał prawie od jej pensjonarskich czasów, bywał u niej, ale to i wszystko. Nigdy nie rościł sobie żadnych zamiarów, które wykraczałyby poza sferę dobrej przyjaźni. Zresztą nie miał żadnych zamiarów. Nie chciał mieć. W ogóle o tym nie myślał. I nagle ten Malinowski! Co za głupstwo! Będzie się nazywała: pani Ewarystowa Malinowska i będzie sypiała z nim w jednym łóżku. Borowicz wzruszył ramionami i z tępą niechęcią pomyślał, że Malinowski zaraz nadejdzie, że będzie musiał pocałować się z nim na powitanie, a później znosić jego twarz przez siedem codziennych godzin biurowych. Biurka ich były zsunięte i korzystali z wspólnej kartoteki. I wyobrazić sobie, że na początku, gdy otrzymał posadę w Funduszu, cieszył się z tego bliskiego sąsiedztwa. Może nie cieszył się, ale było mu przyjemnie, że tuż obok ma uniwersyteckiego kolegę, z którym zna się od szeregu lat. Wprawdzie na uniwersytecie nie łączyły ich żadne serdeczniejsze stosunki, ale nic ich też nie dzieliło. Borowiczowi zdawało się nawet, że czuje dla Malinowskiego rodzaj obojętnej sympatii, chociaż na ogół nie lubiano go i uważano za zero. Na plus Malinowskiego w każdym razie należało zapisać jego skromność i moralność. Należał jako student do harcerstwa, nie brał udziału w koleżeńskich pijatykach, ubierał się zaledwie przyzwoicie, ale zawsze czysto, utrzymywał się ze szczupłej pensyjki, przysyłanej przez matkę, która miała aptekę w jakimś małym miasteczku w Sandomierskiem. Po śmierci matki przerwał studia i znikł z horyzontu. Borowicz spotkał go dopiero tu, w Funduszu Budowlanym. Jak na uniwersytecie, tak i tu Malinowski nie cieszył się powodzeniem u kobiet. Był ładny, tak, obiektywnie należało przyznać, że był bardzo ładny, ale z kobietami nie umiał się obchodzić, unikał ich i Borowicz nigdy nie słyszał o żadnym jego romansie. Za lat studenckich dawało to nawet temat do zjadliwych żartów, obecnie ma się rozumieć o podobnych kwestiach nie było między nimi mowy. Borowicz nie zdawał sobie sprawy, dlaczego właściwie wiadomość o małżeństwie pani Bogny z Malinowskim wydała mu się nieprzyzwoitością. Tkwiło w tym coś niedorzecznego, że ona wybrała sobie właśnie Malinowskiego. Każdy inny mężczyzna, bodaj Jagoda, nie wywołałby tak silnego wewnętrznego protestu w Borowiczu. – Nie chodzi mi o nią, lecz o jej wybór – sprecyzował sobie przyczynę swego wzburzenia i to go znacznie uspokoiło. Poza tym do jesieni wiele może się zmienić. Miesiąc czasu to bardzo dużo. Zresztą może to nie jest jeszcze takie pewne?... W biurze byle co, byle pogłoskę przerabia się w aksjomat. Tak czy owak, dobrze się stało, że dowiedział się o wszystkim nie z ust Malinowskiego. Na korytarzu rozległy się szybkie, ciężkie kroki, drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i na progu stanął Jagoda. Jego małe, wąskie usta rozsunęły się w uśmiechu, czerwona twarz o nierównej cerze nabrzmiała i stała się błyszcząca: – Jak się macie – wyciągnął małą, mocną rękę – dobrze zrobiliście, żeście przyjechali. Roboty huk. W Zakopanem ładnie? – Dziękuję. Pogoda była śliczna – serdecznie ścisnął jego dłoń Borowicz. – Po górach nie łaziliście? Co?... – zaśmiał się krótko. – Już ja was znam! – Nie mylicie się. Właściwie byli ze sobą na pan, ale czasami w przypływie większego rozrzewnienia Jagoda mówił doń per ty, tym koleżeńskim wojskowym tonem, który brzmiał trochę jak rozkaz i trochę jak poufałość. Były chwile, gdy ten sposób rozmowy sprawiał Borowiczowi nie dającą się określić satysfakcję. – Widziałem waszego brata – zaczął Jagoda, rozpakowując wypchaną skórzaną tekę – niezły chłopak. Tylko nerwus. Stara się o odroczenie służby wojskowej. – Byliście w Krakowie? – Byłem. Powinniście mu to wybić z głowy. Studia studiami, a takiej szkoły, jak daje wojsko, nie znajdzie nigdzie. Malinowski jeszcze nie przyszedł? – Nie. – Ostatnio lubi się spóźniać – bez nacisku powiedział Jagoda, zaczerpnął powietrza, jakby chciał coś dodać, lecz tylko chrząknął i wziął słuchawkę telefonu. Borowicz zabrał się do przeglądania zaległości. Były to plany i kosztorysy prywatnych domów nie czynszowych, których właściciele zabiegali o długoterminowe pożyczki na ukończenie budowy. Ten dział należał do niego tylko o tyle, że badał każdą sprawę z punktu widzenia estetyki i użyteczności budowli oraz jej trwałości. Stronę prawną i finansową opracowywał Malinowski, opinię zaś dawał Jagoda, po czym akta szły do prezesa, gdzie zapadała decyzja. Przed dwoma laty, gdy Borowicz otrzymał tę posadę, interesowały go jeszcze sprawdzania planów, styl, rozplanowanie i celowość budowli. Wdawał się w korespondencję z petentami, żądał zmian, przeróbek, ulepszeń, te zaś projekty, którymi się zachwycił, usiłował przeforsować. Obecnie odrabiał swe obowiązki mechanicznie. Sprawdzał, liczył, notował, po czym w prawym górnym rogu aktu przyczepiał spinaczem kartkę: – "Niezgodne z paragrafem 23–cim Ustawy z dnia takiego–to, nie dotrzymane punkty 3–ci, 7–my i 14–sty przepisów rozporządzenia z dnia takiego–to, nie zastosowane do regulaminu Funduszu Budowlanego, artykuł 9–ty, ustęp c". Często Jagoda, który był fanatykiem ruchu budowlanego, zwracał mu podanie: – Panie Borowicz, tak nie można. Niech pan wezwie klienta i objaśni mu braki. Tu widoczna jest nieświadomość przepisów. Nie możemy wpadać w biurokrację. – Ale dom już jest wyciągnięty pod dach, na zmiany za późno – oponował Borowicz. – Więc będziemy musieli zrobić jakieś ustępstwa. – Wbrew ustawie? – Ustawa jest dla ludzi, nie ludzie dla ustawy – ucinał Jagoda. Czasami dodawał jeszcze: – Przez tę austriacką formalistykę diabli wszystko wezmą. A sam był jednocześnie jeżeli nie formalistą, to przynajmniej rygorystą. Wszystkie ustawy i przepisy znał na pamięć i pochodził z zaboru austriackiego. Może dlatego właśnie tak nie cierpiał wszystkiego, co mu przypominało Austrię. Było to słabostką Jagody powszechnie znaną. Jeżeli zapędził się w jakiejś dyskusji, a znienacka wysunięto mu przed oczy austriackość jego poglądu – cofał się natychmiast. Borowicz już drugą opracowaną teczkę odkładał na biurko Malinowskiego, gdy ten nadszedł. Był w jasnym, zbyt jasnym jak na biuro ubraniu i w jaskrawym niebieskim krawacie. Przywitał się z Borowiczem w zwykły sposób z tą nieobowiązującą serdecznością: – Przyjechałeś! Pysznie wyglądasz! Stęskniliśmy się tu za tobą. Przychodził do ciebie dwa razy baron Denhoff. Czarujący człowiek. Pan z panów... Tak. Piękną mamy pogodę. No i cóż słychać u ciebie? Nie czekając na odpowiedź zwrócił się do Jagody: – Serwus, Kaziu! Nie miej mi za złe, że się spóźniłem. Widzisz, tramwaje bardzo często tego... Jagoda w milczeniu podał mu rękę i wrócił do pracy. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odezwał się: – Nie uważa pan, panie Borowicz, że niektórzy to do śmierci nie oduczą się sztubackich wykrętów. – To ty do mnie, Kaziu? – żachnął się Malinowski. – Do ciebie. – No, wiesz!... – Wiem. Borowicz rzucił okiem na zastygłe w oburzeniu dłonie Malinowskiego. Na palcu prawej ręki błyszczał szafir w starej renesansowej oprawie: pierścionek pani Bogny. Było to niesprawiedliwie bolesne, nieprawdopodobne i krzywdzące. Krzywdzące panią Bognę – skorygował swą myśl. I niespodziewanie napłynęła gorzka refleksja: – dlaczego?... Skoro taki człowiek został przez nią wybrany, widocznie zasłużył w takiej mierze na nią, jak i ona na niego. Widocznie odnalazła w Malinowskim wartości, które uznała za godne własnych wartości, czy zatem błąd nie tkwił w przecenianiu tej kobiety?... – Stefku, wzywam cię na świadka – zwrócił się do Borowicza Malinowski – widzisz, jak hierarchia przygniata! – Jeżeli chcesz z tej beczki – niecierpliwie odpowiedział Jagoda – nie przypominaj mi, że jestem twoim zwierzchnikiem, lepiej nie przypominaj! – Chyba mnie do kąta nie postawisz? – Nie, ale żądam, byś się zjawiał punktualnie. Nie chcę więcej słuchać wykrętów. Rozumiesz? – Ależ kochany Kaziu – miękko zaczął Malinowski – nie masz o co się gniewać. Żartowałem. Sam wiesz, że żartowałem. Jeżeli jednak dotknęło cię to – bardzo przepraszam. Spojrzał na Borowicza i mrugnął okiem. – Nie masz po co przepraszać – skrzywił się poirytowany Jagoda – przepraszają tylko dzieci. Jeżeli się jest mężczyzną, to albo się coś robi i ponosi się za to odpowiedzialność, albo nie robi się tego wcale. Tak przynajmniej ja myślę. Wstał, głośno odsuwając fotel, poprawił jedną z suszek, która przesunęła się ku środkowi, zgarnął plik papierów i wyszedł. – Tak on myśli – porozumiewawczo uśmiechnął się Malinowski. Borowicz nie odrywał oczu od planu i nic nie odpowiedział, wobec czego Malinowski chrząknął i po pauzie dodał: – Co to jednak znaczy gminne pochodzenie. Brak wszelkiej kultury. Nawet na żartach się nie zna... Wciąż siedzi w nim oficer. Oficerowie lubią rozkazywać. Ale ja nie jestem rekrutem, który musi przed panem majorem wyciągać się na baczność. – Powiedz to jemu – krótko uciął Borowicz. – Co? – Przecie słyszałeś. – Że mam mu to w oczy powiedzieć?... Po co, po co mam sobie psuć stosunki. Ja tam nie mam zamiaru tresować ludzi bez kultury. Jego ojciec pracował jako giser w fabryce Schulca na Podgórzu. Czegóż wymagać?! Phi!... Wzruszył ramionami i zapalił papierosa. – Dla syna gisera takie biuro i naczelnikostwo to szczyt aspiracji – ciągnął dalej – jak on to mówi: – "wytężona praca na swoim odcinku"... Cha, cha, cha... Nie uważasz, że to brzmi dwuznacznie?... A propos, znasz już anegdotkę o Żydzie, który chciał uzyskać prolongatę?... – Nie lubię anegdotek – odburknął Borowicz. – Smutny jakiś jesteś? Co?... Powrót z łona natury do miejskiego gwaru. Tak, rozumiem. Borowicz zmarszczył brwi. – Przepraszam cię – starał się mówić spokojnie – mam tu trudne obliczenie. Malinowski skinął głową i umilkł. Wziął się też do roboty, ale po chwili zaczął z cicha gwizdać pod nosem. Podnosząc od czasu do czasu wzrok, Borowicz przyglądał się jego pełnym, czerwonym ustom, zaokrąglonemu owalowi twarzy wysokiemu, pięknie sklepionemu czołu i z lekka rzednącym jedwabistym i falującym włosom. Bodaj po raz pierwszy przyjrzał mu się tak uważnie. W urodzie Malinowskiego, w urodzie bez wątpienia szlachetnej, kryło się jednak coś impertynenckiego, coś trywialnego. Gdzieś w tych prawie klasycznych rysach zdawało się czaić jakieś kłamstwo. Pod gładko wygoloną skórą, pod jasnym czołem, a nawet pod małymi, przystrzyżonymi wąsikami była jeszcze jakaś inna warstwa! Nie widział teraz jego oczu, ale starał się przypomnieć sobie ich wyraz. Były wspaniałe. Ciemnoorzechowe, o niezwykłym połysku, z czarnymi jak smoła rzęsami. Tylko ich wyrazu nie podobna było uchwycić. Nagle uprzytomnił sobie rozmowę z panią Bogną. Było to jeszcze w zimie. Powiedziała wówczas: – On ma oczy wprost niezrozumiale piękne. – Ale bez wyrazu – zauważył obojętnie. Wtedy zaśmiała się i rzuciła od niechcenia: – To zależy na kogo patrzy. – Na panią oczywiście słodko i z zachwytem. Nic nie odpowiedziała, ale gdyby Borowicz wówczas zwrócił na to zamilknięcie uwagę... Kiedyż to było? W styczniu, bodaj w styczniu. Przed powrotem prezesa. Odnosił wówczas do jego gabinetu wnioski do podpisu. Pani Bogna już wtedy była zajęta Malinowskim. I jakie to pospolite: sekretarka prezesa i referent Malinowski... Tak... mają zawiadomić, że ich ślub odbędzie się dnia tego i tego... Brrr... Jaki wyraz mogą mieć oczy tego cymbała, gdy na nią patrzy: oczywiście głupi wyraz, najordynarniejszy wyraz. Chciałby ją mieć i tyle. A dla kobiety, tak, dla kobiety, będzie to najmądrzejszym wyrazem. Wszystkie są tym samym. Nie ma indywidualności wśród kobiet. Różnice zachodzą tylko między zewnętrznością psychiki, grunt pozostaje identyczny: służyć gatunkowi, rozpładzać się, dobierać najprzydatniejsze do tego celu egzemplarze samców. Pani Bogna jest rozumna, inteligentna, subtelna. Tego jej odmówić nie można. A jednak wszystko to milknie, ulatnia się, przestaje działać, gdy odezwie się zwykły instynkt, najprymitywniejsza wszechwładna siła plazmy, zamknięta w... – Jak myślisz, Stefku, obraził się? Borowicz spojrzał na Malinowskiego półprzytomnie: – Kto? – No Jagoda! Jest jakiś oschły. Nie chciałbym go sobie narazić. On jednak może dużo zaszkodzić. – Dajże spokój – oburzył się Borowicz – jak można Jagodę posądzać o coś podobnego. Jestem przekonany, że sam w to nie wierzysz. W przeciwnym razie byłoby to bardzo brzydkie z twojej strony. – Zapewne, zapewne – szybko zgodził się Malinowski – mówiłem tylko tak sobie, bo zresztą teraz mogę zbytnio nie przejmować się Jagodą. Sam stary jest ze mnie bardzo zadowolony i mogę ci ręczyć, że będzie wciąż bardziej zadowolony. Roześmiał się i odkładając pióro zapytał: – Pewno już słyszałeś?... – O czym? – obojętnie mruknął Borowicz. – Hm... Nie mówię o tym nikomu, ale tobie jako przyjacielowi mogę. Żenię się z Bogną. Borowicz chciałby zerwać się i krzyknąć mu w nos, że wyprasza sobie nazywanie go przyjacielem i że pani Bogna nie może większego idiotyzmu zrobić. – Winszuję ci – wycedził. – Patrz – wyciągnął rękę Malinowski – oto rękojmia szczęścia. Tuż przed oczyma Borowicza błysnął duży szafir. – Ładny kawałek, co? – zapytał Malinowski – trzysta lat w jednej rodzinie! Wart parę fajgli? Co?... I ładnie na ręku wygląda. No, nie na każdym. Wyobraź sobie taki pierścionek na palcu Jagody. Niczym kwiatek przy kożuchu. Te krótkie palce i białe paznokcie. Ale na twoim ręku będzie pierwsza klasa. Masz, nałóż. – Nie, nie – z hamowanym obrzydzeniem odsunął pierścionek Borowicz. – Dlaczego? Takie pierścionki to tylko do rasowych rąk. A ty masz bardzo rasową. Spróbuj. – Dajże spokój! – Ach, pewno jesteś przesądny? – zabrał pierścionek Malinowski – ale rękę masz rasową. Ja mam ładniejszą, ale ty bardziej rasową... Przyglądał się swoim rękom, bębniąc palcami po papierach, Wreszcie zapytał: – Jak myślisz, chyba nie popełniam głupstwa, żeniąc się z Bogną? – Nie rozumiem – zaczął Borowicz, zaciskając szczęki i urwał. – No, bo widzisz, ona nie ma żadnego posagu. Grosze. A ja przecie nie mogę pozwolić, by moja żona pracowała. To oczywiście bajki, że prezes w niej się kocha. Ale w ogóle nie chcę, by moja żona była jakąś urzędniczką, bo... – Mój drogi – przerwał Borowicz – wybacz, ale to są tak osobiste sprawy, że ja... Zresztą nie mam w tych rzeczach wprawy, nie znam się... I... żenuje mnie ten temat. Malinowski chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale właśnie zadzwonił telefon. Wzywano Borowicza do prezesa. Wstał i szybko wyszedł. Na korytarzu zatrzymał się, otarł pot z czoła i odetchnął. Prezes urzędował na drugim piętrze. Trzeba było przejść długi korytarz, zejść szerokimi, marmurowymi schodami, minąć dwie wielkie sale, pełne hałasu maszyn, wspaniałą poczekalnię, gdzie siedziało kilka osób, i wejść do sekretariatu. Urzędnicy wchodzili do gabinetu prezesa Szuberta nie przez poczekalnię, lecz tędy. Borowicz skonstatował, że pani Bogny nie ma przy biurku, przywitał się z wyblakłą blondyneczką, stukającą na maszynie i zapukał do wielkich drzwi, chociaż nad nimi paliła się czerwona lampka, znak, że prezes jest zajęty. Gabinet Szuberta, ogromna sala o dwóch oknach, sięgających od sufitu do podłogi, wywierał na Borowiczu zawsze wstrząsające wrażenie. Wzywano go tu dość rzadko, nie mógł więc oswoić się z tym nagromadzeniem kontrastów. Między oknami, zakrytymi tanimi firankami, rozpięty był na ścianie sztandar z białym orłem, poniżej wisiały dwa portrety dostojników państwa oddzielone od siebie skrzyżowanymi rusznicami. Przy ciężkim, gdańskim biurku z czarnego dębu stał żółty amerykański fotel na śrubie i trzcinowy koszyk na śmiecie. Na ścianie, wprost, rozwieszony był przepiękny gobelin, wyobrażający Afrodytę, wychodzącą z muszli i właśnie nagość bogini w partii najbardziej drastycznej, przesłaniało skrzyżowanie starej karabeli ze zwykłą szablą w żelaznej pochwie. Nad gobelinem w owalnej, secesyjnej ramie Kościuszko przysięgał narodowi na krakowskim rynku, pod gobelinem stał mahoniowy stoliczek i na nim wielki, japoński wazon z pękiem przeźroczystych celofanowych kwiatów, pod stolikiem rozesłany był łowicki pasiak, na którym wygodnie rozpierały się dwa czerwone klubowe fotele. W prawym kącie gabinetu, bliżej biurka, na perskim dywanie sterczał amerykański stolik z maszyną do pisania, obok wolterowski fotel, na którym siadywał prezes, ilekroć dyktował, a dalej też amerykańska szafa z rolowaną żaluzją. W lewym za to kącie było coś w rodzaju buduaru: garnitur nowoczesnych mebelków, szeroki tapczan, drewniana, stojąca lampa, nakryta batikiem i okrągły, orzechowy stół, na którego szklanym blacie rozłożone były pomnikowe wydawnictwa. Kąt ten wyglądałby prawie zalotnie, gdyby nie dwa popiersia, wyrastające ponad tapczanem na wysokich palisandrowych kolumnach: gipsowy Sokrates i brązowy Napoleon. Z sufitu, na grubym łańcuchu zwieszał się gotycki świecznik krzyżacki, kuty w czerwonej miedzi. Na ścianach, na barwnych kilimach lub wprost na złocistej tapecie obficie rozwieszono plany, fotografie i szkice gmachów, kościołów, fabryk i domów, wybudowanych dzięki poparciu Funduszu Budowlanego. Pod jednym z takich planów stał właśnie prezes, pani Bogna w czarnej sukience i naczelnik Jagoda. Mężczyźni sprzeczali się zawzięcie, zaś pani Bogna śmiała się i rozpaczliwie załamywała ręce. Zeszczuplała, i jej jasne, popielate włosy, zdawało się, jeszcze bardziej zjaśniały przy opalonej twarzy. – Przyszła pani Malinowska – pomyślał, lecz ogarnęło go jakieś bezsensowne rozczulenie. Gdy odwróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się doń, od razu przestał wierzyć w te zaręczyny, w Malinowskiego, w kajak. Zapomniał o tym. – Jest pan Borowicz – zawołała. Zanim jednak zdążył z nią się przywitać, Szubert podskoczył jak na sprężynie. – Borowicz? Chodź pan tu! Powiedz pan sam, czy to nie jest idiotyzm! Majorze, nie przeszkadzaj! Chodź pan, panie Borowicz! – Moje uszanowanie panu prezesowi – ukłonił się Borowicz, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku również wyciągniętej bokiem ręki prezesa. Ten jednak tego nie spostrzegł, natomiast chwycił go za ramię i popychając ku ścianie, puknął w ramę planu: – Patrz pan! Jagoda chce im pozwolić wyciąć ten las i wybudować stację sportową... – Stadion – poprawił Jagoda. – Wszystko jedno. Ale to jest zapaskudzenie Wisły! Już i tak daliśmy tym lekkoatletom masę pieniędzy na schronisko, innym znowu na klub. A teraz oddać im to... – Nie możemy im oddać – rzeczowo odezwał się Jagoda – bo to ich własność, panie prezesie. Ale las i tak wytną... – Otóż nie wytną, jeżeli nie damy im na budowanie – gniewnie wytrzeszczył oczy prezes. – Ja panu powiadam, majorze, że nie wytną! Jego siwe, krótko przystrzyżone włosy na okrągłej czaszce zdawały się jeżyć, sinoczerwony nos rozpęczniał, a gruby, mięsisty tułów zachwiał się w przód i w tył na rozkraczonych, krótkich nogach. Wyglądał jak urżnięty i wściekły ekonom, który za chwilę rzuci się na przeciwnika z pięściami. I Borowicz tak się tym porównaniem zasugestionował, że dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że ten pijany gbur jest gołębiego serca człowiekiem, który nigdy w życiu kropli alkoholu nie miał w ustach, który w swej niekształtnej głowie, ostrzyżonej maszynką, nosi kolosalną wiedzę, a tymi grubymi rękami napisał najpiękniejsze dzieło o botanice, które czyta się jak poezję. Borowicz nie lubił Szuberta. Nie lubił, gdyż nie mógł się w nim rozeznać. Był takąż mieszaniną przeciwieństw, jak jego gabinet. Był hałaśliwy, zaczepny, apodyktyczny, nieporządnie ubrany, każdym dźwiękiem, każdym ruchem raził. A przy tym znany był z jakiejś wprost dziecinnej dobroci, umiał godzinami chodzić po swoim ogródku na kolonii Lubeckiego i w uśmiechniętym zamyśleniu przyglądać się kwiatom. Jeżeli kogoś obraził, co mu się często zdarzało, czym prędzej starał się przeprosić obrażonego albo w ogóle kogoś, kto mu się obrażonym wydał. O tym wszystkim Borowicz mniej wiedział z własnego doświadczenia, najwięcej zaś od pani Bogny, która i teraz odciągnęła go na bok. – Wypoczął pan, panie Stefanie? – zapytała. – Dziękuję. Ale czy prezes... – Ach nie, już zapomniał, że pana tu wezwał. Zresztą sam wie z góry, że zgodzi się z Jagodą, a co najzabawniejsze, że i Jagoda też nie ma w tym względzie najmniejszych wątpliwości. Borowicz spojrzał ku nim. Oddalili się obaj już dość znacznie, a oddalali się coraz bardziej, gdyż Szubert z furią następował, a Jagoda cofał się w porządku na z góry upatrzoną pozycję. Pozycją tą było biurko prezesa, gdzie leżał gotowy do podpisu akt subwencji na budowę stadionu. – Jednego nie rozumiem – odezwał się Borowicz – czemu Jagoda tak poważnie argumentuje, skoro skutek będzie ten sam? – Major? Ależ on musi wszystko traktować poważnie! Czułby się nieszczęśliwy, gdyby ktoś mógł go posądzić o lekceważący stosunek do zwierzchnika. Woli wierzyć, że naprawdę z trudem zdobył u prezesa tę subwencję i że go przekonał. Czyż pan nie wie, że przynajmniej raz na miesiąc Jagoda podaje się do dymisji. To zawsze jest ostatni argument. Staje na baczność i powiada: wobec zasadniczej różnicy poglądów, panie prezesie, proszę o zwolnienie mnie z zajmowanego stanowiska. – I mówi to z grobową, ale szczerze grobową miną, chociaż z góry wie, że Szubert swojej opozycji wcale nie uważa za mur nie do obalenia. Borowicz słyszał, co mówiła, lecz nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od jej ust, poruszających się w słowach i uśmiechach, od oczu, których spojrzenie promieniowało ciepłem i jasnością. – Nie, nie – konstatował w myśli – ja jej nie kocham. Tylko jest mi droga, jest mi potrzebna jak powietrze. W jej pobliżu inaczej czuję, myślę, rozumuję. I nie tylko w pobliżu. Wręcz sama świadomość istnienia pani Bogny stwarzała jakąś magnetyczną aurę, sięgającą aż tam, do Zakopanego. Każde odebrane wrażenie, każde odkrycie, obserwacja, wniosek myślowy, nabierały przez to znaczenia, że będzie mógł o tym mówić z nią. Nieraz łapał siebie na uśmiechu, z jakim rozmyślał o jakiejś spostrzeżonej przez siebie właściwości ludzkiej, drobnej, zdawało się, nieistotnej, i wiedział, że nikt inny poza panią Bogną nie potrafi ocenić tej perełki, nie potrafi cieszyć się nią i znaleźć w tym tematu do rozmowy. Często odnajdywała w tym, co już uważał za proste i ostateczne – nowe, złożone znaczenia, często w rzeczach dziwnych umiała wykryć ich życiowe, jakże naturalne jądro. Zawsze, odkąd sam nauczył się patrzeć na świat i nauczył się myśleć, w rozmowach z panią Bogną znajdował tę niezwykłą rozkosz, jaką daje poznawanie rzeczy. A właśnie dzięki pani Bognie otwierał się dlań nowy, nieznany dostęp do rzeczywistości. Wśród rozgałęzień zawiłych dróg, jej drogi zdumiewały krótkością, bezpośredniością. Była to jej subtelna, jak sejsmograf czuła inteligencja i zdumiewająca intuicja. Sama w tym tylko doszukiwała się swoich plusów, kategorycznie protestując, ilekroć mówiło się o jej rozumie. – Pewna gimnastyka umysłu – twierdziła – nie przeszkadza mi być bardzo niemądrą. To trzeba rozróżnić: funkcja i narząd. Podnosiła palec wskazujący do góry, przechylała głowę i z uśmiechem wypowiadała: – Wszelkie badanie zaczynać się winno od dysocjacji elementów. Tak świetnie naśladowała swego ojca. W takich momentach Borowicz wprost widział profesora Brzostowskiego, stojącego przed katedrą, widział wypełnioną aulę i siebie, opartego w kącie o ścianę i rysującego na szkicowniku profile, nieskończoną ilość profilów kobiecych. Właściwie mówiąc, jeżeli studiując na tak ciężkim i wymagającym tyle pracy wydziale, jak architektura, zdobył się na ukończenie wydziału filozoficznego, zawdzięczał to ojcu Bogny. W ich domu nauczył się zagłębiać w zagadnienia filozoficzne i nawet pasjonował się nimi. Sam profesor, pani Brzostowska, istna encyklopedia podręczna i współpracowniczka swego męża, wreszcie ich goście z profesorem Jezierskim na czele, była to grupa wyizolowana od życia codziennego, od życia, które właśnie przewalało się wtedy wściekłymi falami przez świat pocięty ranami frontów. Ilekroć Borowicz zjawiał się w tym domu rozpłomieniony jakąś groźną czy radosną wieścią, z nadzwyczajnym dodatkiem w kieszeni swego gimnazjalnego munduru, po kilku już minutach zapominał o wstrząsającym wydarzeniu i zatapiał się w tej atmosferze intelektu, gdzie sub specie aeternitatis największe zdarzenia dnia schodziły do roli przyczynków w argumentacji. Cóż dziwnego, że Bogna, wychowana w takim środowisku, miała tę gimnastykę umysłu, o której odzywała się z odrobiną lekceważenia. Raczej wypadało się dziwić, że nie zatraciła tam zdolności ludzkiej karmienia się chlebem dnia powszedniego, że chociaż zdecydowała się na małżeństwo z świętej pamięci profesorem Jezierskim, umiała nawiązać kontakt z rzeczywistym życiem, ba, że w tym życiu znalazła się od razu zorientowana, zasymilowana i potrzebna. – Potrzebna innym, prezesowi, instytucji, krewnym, znajomym, a mnie potrzebna jak powietrze – myślał patrząc na nią i słuchając dźwięku jej głosu. Z końca gabinetu dolatywały wykrzyki prezesa Szuberta i od czasu do czasu krótkie, siekane, tonem wojskowego raportu wypowiadane odpowiedzi Jagody. – Oczywiście, przyjdzie pan dziś do mnie na herbatę, panie Stefanie? – zapytała Bogna. – Z przyjemnością – skinął głową Borowicz, lecz w tej samej chwili uprzytomnił sobie, że spotka tam Malinowskiego i zaciął się – tak, z przyjemnością... Ale jeszcze nie wiem... Ja zatelefonuję. – Co za głupstwa – oburzyła się – musi pan przyjść. – ...o zwolnienie mnie z zajmowanego stanowiska – doleciał ich uroczysty głos Jagody. Pani Bogna roześmiała się: – No, to już sprawa skończona. Niech pan patrzy! Rzeczywiście prezes chwycił pióro i powtarzając w najwyższym oburzeniu: – "To czort wie co, to czort wie co" – podpisał dokument. Jagoda rzeczowo zbierał z biurka rozsunięte papiery i oglądał się na Borowicza. – Chodźmy – powiedziała pani Bogna – niepotrzebnie prezes pana trudził. Stracił pan sporo czasu. Borowicz tylko spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, a ponieważ Jagoda zabierał się do wyjścia, ukłonił się prezesowi, pocałował rękę pani Bogny i skierował się do drzwi. Nagle zatrzymał go okrzyk Szuberta: – Borowicz! Stój pan, czekaj pan, mam do pana interes! Pani Bogno, niech pani odda majorowi akty osiedla na Wierzbnie i uzgodnijcie sobie te rzeczy. Aha! I zatelefonujcie do inżyniera Nowickiego, a jeżeli on się nie zgodzi, niech pani pojedzie do Magistratu i nawymyśla im od ostatnich. Niech pani zrobi tam piekielną awanturę. To jedyny sposób. No, do widzenia. Gdy zostali sami, prezes spojrzał na Borowicza spode łba i założywszy ręce pod marynarkę na plecach, zaczął chodzić przed nim od ściany do ściany. Jego kroki były nierówne, a ciężki tułów, pochylając się rytmicznie w różne strony, sprawiał to, że Szubert zdawał się zataczać. To i czerwony, bulwowaty nos robiło wrażenie zdecydowanego stanu opilstwa. Jednak Borowicz znał historię prezesowego nosa. Będąc jeszcze młodym asystentem botaniki w Kazaniu, Szubert podobno podczas badania jakiejś rośliny został ugryziony w sam czubek nosa przez jakiegoś pająka czy skorpiona. Od śmierci wyratowały go silne zastrzyki antidotum, które wszakże zniekształciły i raz na zawsze nadały sinopurpurową barwę jego organowi powonienia. Najciekawsze było to, że groźny owad, przedtem nie znany nauce, został przez poszkodowanego zbadany i opisany, a nawet otrzymał jego imię, zdaje się, areneidus Szuberti. Borowicz czytał kiedyś tę pracę w domu Bogny jeszcze za życia jej męża, chociaż bowiem nie interesował się szczególnie ani botaniką, ani zoologią, czytywał wszystkie dzieła naukowe, szczególniej zaś zachwycał się typem wykładu, w jakim celował Szubert. Jasność, spokój, ostrożność w formułowaniu sądów, potoczysta narracja i literacka obrazowość, styl jędrny i pełen fantazji, słowem dzieła Szuberta były najbardziej krańcowym przeciwieństwem tej strony jego osobowości, która tak raziła jaskrawością w bezpośrednim zetknięciu się z nim w życiu. – Panie Borowicz – zatrzymał się nagle prezes tuż przed nim – muszę pomówić z panem poufnie. Ponieważ jednak nasilenie jego głosu przypominało raczej kazanie do wielotysięcznego tłumu niż zamiar poufnej rozmowy, Borowicz dyskretnie obejrzał się na drzwi. Prezes wszakże wcale tego nie zauważył i zapytał: – Znał pan nieboszczyka Jezierskiego? – Owszem, panie prezesie. – Więc powiadam panu, że to był osioł. Tak, drogi panie, osioł, a mam prawo tak twierdzić, gdyż był moim najserdeczniejszym przyjacielem. Drugiego podobnego durnia nie doczeka się świat w ciągu najbliższych stuleci. Dlatego też szkoda, że umarł. Jeżeli zaś teraz nas słyszy, niech cymbał wie, co o nim sądzę, gdyż spóźniłem się na pogrzeb i nie miałem możności powiedzieć mu tego w oczy. Borowicz uśmiechnął się. – Jednak na pogrzebie to byłoby może za późno. – Co? Dlaczego?... Aha, ale nie o to mi chodzi. Rzecz jest w tym, że Jezierski był psychologiem, czyli człowiekiem nie mającym niejako z urzędu żadnego pojęcia o psychice ludzkiej. Ciekawa rzecz. Znałem tylko jednego prawdziwego psychologa, a był to weterynarz. W Użygorodzie. Nie, nie, w Brańsku. Nazywał się Kabaczkin. Zbliżył się do biurka, odsunął szufladę, wydobył z niej papierową torebkę i łyżeczkę. – Nazywał się Kabaczkin – powtórzył automatycznie, po czym zanurzył łyżeczkę w torebce i połknął kopiastą porcję cukru. – Cukier – objaśnił – zwykły cukier. Organizm, jeżeli ma pracować wydatnie, potrzebuje częstych uzupełnień węgla. Stosuję to dwadzieścia do trzydziestu razy na dzień od lat przeszło dwudziestu. – Cukier krzepi – uśmiechnął się Borowicz, przypominając sobie wszędobylski slogan reklamy cukrowniczej. O systemie prezesa wiedział już zresztą dawniej od pani Bogny i od innych pracowników Funduszu. Drugą, równie dziwaczną stroną systemu było sypianie Szuberta. Szubert nigdy nie kładł się do łóżka. Natomiast co dwie godziny wyciągał się na kanapie i natychmiast zasypiał, a budził się punktualnie po piętnastu minutach. Utrzymywał przy tym, że tylko takie krótkie wypoczynki, rozłożone na całą dobę, są celowe i higieniczne. Chociaż system swój propagował zawzięcie, a jego własne niepospolite zdrowie było dostatecznie przekonywającym argumentem, jakoś nie mógł znaleźć naśladowców. I teraz zaczął Borowicza namawiać, lecz wkrótce myśl jego powróciła do przerwanego tematu. Irytował się na śp. Jezierskiego, twierdząc, że jego małżeństwo z Bogną było przestępstwem przeoczonym przez kodeks karny: – Jak można żenić się z młodą, z młodziutką panienką, mając lat pięćdziesiąt dwa! Zawiązał dziewczynie życie, a co najzabawniejsze, uważał, że daje jej szczęście! Sam mi opowiadał, że nieraz całe noce przegadywali ze sobą lub czytali Homera! Słyszałeś pan coś podobnego? – Jednak kochali się bardzo – zauważył Borowicz. – Do stu diabłów, są inne środki okazywania miłości niż Homer... Ale on zawsze był niedołęgą. Opowiedziałbym panu, jak ta fujara zbłaźniła się kiedyś, ale de mortuis nihil nisi bene. Już dość o tym durniu. Zostawił w końcu Bognę samą, bo przecież starego Brzostowskiego nie można liczyć, zostawił samą, a to nie jego zasługa, że ona umie dać sobie radę w życiu. Jednak ja, jako przyjaciel zmarłego, poczuwam się do obowiązku opieki nad nią, zwłaszcza w tych kwestiach, gdzie już raz wykazała brak zdrowego rozsądku. Mówię o jej pierwszym małżeństwie. Teraz zwierzyła mi się, że – ale to, panie Borowicz, między nami – że chce wyjść za tego Malinowskiego. Borowicz wzruszył ramionami. – Słyszałem o tym. – No i cóż pan na to? – Cóż ja? – zrobił obojętną minę Borowicz. – Jak to?... Przecie pan znasz tego Malinowskiego, wiesz pan, co to za człowiek, kolegowaliście przecież? – Na różnych wydziałach. Zresztą nie utrzymywaliśmy bliższych stosunków. – Jednakże i teraz więcej pan masz z nim do czynienia niż ja. Bogna chyba i jej los obchodzą pana, co? – Mnie? – poczerwieniał Borowicz – oczywiście, panie prezesie, ale cóż ja mogę o panu Malinowskim powiedzieć?... Jest dobrym urzędnikiem, uczynnym kolegą... Wychowany jest przyzwoicie... – Ależ człowiek! Jaki człowiek?! – zgniewał się Szubert. Borowicz rozłożył ręce: – Nie mam o tym wyrobionego zdania. Kłamał i kłamał świadomie. Wprawdzie nie umiałby podnieść przeciw Malinowskiemu żadnych konkretnych zarzutów, ale nie znosił go, uważał za typ bezwartościowy, za charakter niskiego gatunku. Nie wydobyłby jednak tego z siebie za żadną cenę. Zresztą po co?:.. Nie trzeba się łudzić, że Szubert może mieć jakikolwiek wpływ na postanowienie pani Bogny. Ona zbyt dobrze wie, czego chce, a przynajmniej wierzy w swoją słuszność. I ten poczciwy prezes, który raczej sam znajduje się pod opieką Bogny, wyobraża sobie, że jego rady mogą liczyć na jej posłuch. Byłoby to nieprawdopodobne. Zaśmiałaby się i nie zużyłaby więcej wysiłku, by go przekonać. Prezes stał przy oknie z rękami wciśniętymi w kieszenie i milczał. – Zatem – odezwał się tonem konkluzji – uważasz pan, że ten Malinowski jest porządnym człowiekiem i że pani Jezierska dobrze robi. – Wcale tego nie utrzymywałem – hamując wybuch odpowiedział Borowicz. – Więc cóż, do stu piorunów! – gwałtownie odwrócił się Szubert – jesteś pan z mięsa i kości, a we łbie masz mózg, czy zrobiono pana z galarety?! Zajmujesz pan odpowiedzialne stanowisko, a nie masz własnego zdania! Borowicz zbladł. – To nie należy do moich obowiązków służbowych – wycedził – pan prezes... – Pan prezes, pan prezes, obowiązki służbowe – przedrzeźniająco wykrzywił się Szubert – daj mi pan spokój i idź pan już stąd. To zadziwiające, ile mięczaków mamy w tej ukochanej ojczyźnie!... Czekaj pan! – Wybaczy pan prezes, ale nie mogę znosić podobnego tonu i takich wyrażeń. – No, więc przepraszam pana. Co się pan na mnie gapi jak sroka w gnat? Przepraszam. Czy mam rzucić się przed panem na kolana?... Robię wszystko, co mogę, to znaczy, przepraszam. Jacy z was ludzie! Zimne to, bez krwi w żyłach. No, nie gniewa się pan? Wyciągnął rękę, a gdy Borowicz podał swoją, Szubert przyciągnął go i cmoknął w policzek, aż echo poszło. Borowicz wracał do swego pokoju roztrzęsiony nerwowo do ostateczności. Jagoda pogrążony był w pracy, przy biurku Malinowskiego siedziała interesantka, gruba, czarno ubrana pani o obwisłych policzkach i fałdzistej szyi. Płaczliwym głosem opowiadała Malinowskiemu o jakimś Perlikowskim, który ją zarwał. Nazwisko to powtarzała co kilka zdań z akcentem na pierwszej sylabie. Borowicz rozłożył akta pierwszej z brzegu sprawy i usiłował skupić myśli. Nie czuł żalu do Szuberta, a jednak tak trudno było zapanować nad oburzeniem. Bądź co bądź, znajdując się w normalnych warunkach materialnych, to znaczy w takich, w jakich przez szereg pokoleń żyli Borowiczowie, oczywiście mógłby, a nawet chciałby pracować, lecz nie w żadnym urzędzie, nie w żadnym biurze, gdzie trzeba znosić nieprzyjemne otoczenie, podlegać ludziom, których maniery i sposób traktowania innych jest przeciwny formom normalnym, to znaczy takim, jakie panowały w rodzinie Borowiczów od szeregu pokoleń. Dwóch rzeczy nie trawił: chamstwa i głupoty. I właśnie dlatego nie lubił Malinowskiego, to jest nie dlatego, lecz w ogóle. Byłoby przesadą przypisywać mu te wady. Nawet dużą przesadą. W najgorszym wypadku był to brak taktu i pospolitość. Brak "taktu i obejścia" – jak mówiła ciotka Antonina. – Tak, ona miała formy i sposób bycia bardzo zbliżone do Bogny. Tylko nie rozporządzała takim zasobem wdzięku. Jeszcze będąc małym chłopcem, ilekroć ciotka Antonina przyjeżdżała do nich na Podole, bywał uszczęśliwiony. Jej jednej nie brzydził się, gdy sadzała go sobie na kolana i całowała w same usta. Inne pocałunki wywoływały w nim wstręt. A te tak dobrze pamiętał do dziś dnia. Ciotka Antonina miała w sobie coś królewskiego. Była piękna i dumna. Nigdy nie uśmiechała się i pewno dlatego nie miała powodzenia. Podobno, jak to później się dowiedział, odrzuciła wiele najlepszych partii. Gdy się na nią z daleka patrzyło, ani przez myśl nie mogła przejść możliwość poufałego wdrapania się na jej kolana i pocałowania w gorące, duże usta. Tylko gdy byli we dwójkę i nikt nie widział, pozwalała mu na to. Przez długie lata, już po śmierci ciotki Antoniny, wspomnienia te powracały nieodparcie. Były całe okresy za czasów gimnazjalnych, gdy pisywał o niej wiersze i wierzył, że to była jego jedyna miłość. – ...i jakże mogłam przypuszczać, że zarwie mnie taki człowiek, jak Perlikowski – zajęczała gruba dama. – Proszę pani, mnie nic nie obchodzi, proszę zrozumieć, że mnie nic nie obchodzi żaden pan Perlikowski – z niewzruszonym spokojem tłumaczył Malinowski – komisja stwierdziła, że nie przeprowadziła pani robót kanalizacyjnych i wodociągowych. A ja nie mogę pani dać pożyczki, póki... Borowicz zacisnął zęby. Nie cierpiał tej maniery Malinowskiego. Zawsze z interesantami mówił w pierwszej osobie: udzielę pożyczki, ja żądam, nie mogę, zobaczę... Tak, jakby on był już nie tylko prezesem Funduszu Budowlanego, lecz wręcz właścicielem. – Pan będzie łaskaw uwzględnić, pan będzie łaskaw, bo to nie moja wina – zaczynała dama znowu obszernie i od początku opowiadać o cegielni, która podniosła ceny, o szwagrze, który zapomniał wziąć plany parcelacyjne z magistratu, i o Perlikowskim, który zarwał. Malinowski z niewzruszoną godnością odpowiadał, przybierając miny surowego, choć łaskawego władcy, wreszcie wstawał, dając znak, że audiencja skończona, po czym woźny wpuszczał następnego interesanta. Tak było co dzień i dawniej Borowicz wprost nie zwracał na to uwagi. Dziś jednak drażniło go wszystko. Przed samą trzecią zadzwonił telefon. Borowicz sięgnął po słuchawkę, lecz Malinowski go wyprzedził: – To na pewno do mnie – i zatykając dłonią tubę dodał: – zawsze wychodząc dzwoni do mnie. – Bydlę – szepnął do siebie Borowicz. Telefonowała pani Bogna. Można było domyślić się tego z tonu Malinowskiego, który nagle stał się czuły i pieszczotliwy. Wreszcie położył słuchawkę i zaczął składać papiery. Z wybiciem trzeciej szybko pożegnał się i wyszedł, gwiżdżąc pod nosem. Borowicz spojrzał w stronę Jagody, lecz gdy oczy ich się spotkały, wrócił do pracy. Skończył "koncept" listu i też wziął się do chowania aktów. Od dawna nie znajdował się w takiej depresji. Postanowił nie iść na obiad do państwa Chodyńskich, gdzie się stołował, lecz kupić trochę owoców i wrócić do domu. Najlepiej rozebrać się i położyć się do łóżka. Ilekroć czuł się zniechęcony do życia i zgnębiony, ratował się samotnością, a właściwie oddawał się zgnębieniu. Obecność ludzi i przymus mówienia o rzeczach obojętnych dręczyły go w takich chwilach ponad wytrzymałość jego nerwów. – Panie Borowicz – odezwał się Jagoda – nie wstąpiłby pan ze mną do baru "na jednego"?... Muszę jeszcze wrócić do biura i dlatego nie opłaci mi się jechać na obiad do domu. No?... Borowicz ucieszył się niespodziewanie dla samego siebie. Jagoda był jedynym bodaj człowiekiem, którego towarzystwo nie tylko nie odstraszało go, lecz pociągało. Jego twardość, szorstkość, bryłowatość dawały poczucie czegoś konkretnego, bezpiecznego, czegoś, na czym można było oprzeć się całym ciężarem. – Z przyjemnością – powiedział. – Musimy przecie oblać pański przyjazd z urlopu – żartobliwym tonem rzucił Jagoda, z tą pociągającą nieszczerością człowieka, szukającego zawsze najpospolitszych pretekstów dla upozorowania swej życzliwości jakimiś najbardziej banalnymi pobudkami. Jagoda, zdawało się, chorobliwie bał się posądzenia go o dyskrecję, o delikatność uczuć, o serdeczność. Nawet swej twarzy w takich momentach umiał nadać wyraz gburowatej obojętności. W milczeniu zjechali windą, przeszli przez szeroką, rozpaloną w słońcu ulicę i Jagoda pchnął drzwi baru. Ilekroć byli gdzieś razem, zawsze wchodził pierwszy. Widocznie uważał, że wymaga tego jego wyższe stanowisko. – Czystą? – zapytał Borowicza, stając przed bufetem i sztywno kiwając głową w odpowiedzi na rozlewne "moje uszanowania" służby. – Dwie czyste. Podniósł kieliszek i zamarkowawszy ruch jak do trącenia się z Borowiczem, wypił duszkiem. Ostry, rozpływający się gorąco smak wódki napełnił Borowiczowi usta, gardło i krtań. Rzadko pił i niechętnie. Teraz jednak brutalne działanie palącego płynu było bodaj tak konieczne, jak towarzystwo Jagody. Wypili drugi kieliszek, przegryźli jakimiś marynowanymi grzybkami i zajęli stolik w kącie. Borowicz wyjął papierośnicę i poczęstował majora, po czym położył ją przy sobie tak, by wielki herb, zdobiący pokrywkę nie był widoczny. Zawsze tak robił, by nie razić Jagody, który za każdym razem uważnie przyglądał się papierośnicy. Borowicz wstydził się tego herbu przed Jagodą, jak wstydziłby się uzurpowania sobie jakichś ściśle, wyłącznie tytularnych zaszczytów, nie mających żadnego waloru obiegowego, czy śmiesznych, kotylionowych odznaczeń. Wobec nikogo tak, jak wobec Jagody, nie odczuwał bezwartościowości faktu swego wielkopańskiego pochodzenia. Świadomość ta wywołała w nim jednak gorycz i zniechęcenie. W gruncie rzeczy chciał, a nawet musiał uważać siebie za egzemplarz wyższego gatunku, za spadkobiercę potęgi i świetności wielu senatorskich pokoleń, stać go wszakże było na odczucie śmieszności kontrastu między przeszłością a teraźniejszością, między buławami hetmańskimi a siódmym stopniem uposażenia służbowego urzędniczka w Funduszu Budowlanym. – Z tradycją szlachecką – mówił kiedyś pani Bognie – jest jak ze staromodną karetą. Przechowywanie jej dużo kosztuje, a użyteczność jej jest żadna. Cóż począć, kiedy tak trudno wyrzec się dla niej sentymentu. Jagoda zabrał się do jedzenia, opowiadając swoim zwięzłym stylem o szerokich projektach, związanych z owym stadionem sportowym, na który dzisiaj uzyskał kredyt. Poza pracą w biurze Jagoda żywo zajmował się organizacją sportu i w związkach sportowych zajmował kilka kierowniczych stanowisk. Człowiek ten, zdaje się w ogóle nie posiadał swego prywatnego życia, a przynajmniej nie miał na nie czasu. W biurze wiedziano, że jest żonaty, a nawet opowiadano, że małżeństwo to ma jakiś dramatyczny podkład, wiedziano, że rodzinę ma w Krakowie i że nie lubi o tym mówić. Tym, którzy go najmniej znali, wydawał się zimnym rygorystą, nie żywiącym żadnych ludzkich uczuć. Borowicz jednak był odmiennego zdania i wysoko cenił Jagodę. Imponowało mu już to, że ubogi syn rzemieślnika fabrycznego o własnych siłach uzyskał maturę, skończył szkołę Sztabu Generalnego i szedł w swej karierze wciąż naprzód nie z racji jakichkolwiek protekcji czy zbiegów okoliczności, lecz dzięki wytężonej, zawziętej i pożytecznej pracy. Jeżeli nawet mieli słuszność ci, którzy utrzymywali, że Jagoda jest tępy, tym większa była jego zasługa. Istotnie myślał wolno, zastanawiał się często nad sprawami jasnymi od początku, ale dzięki temu miał wiarę we własne konkluzje i konkluzje te nigdy nie bywały lekkomyślne czy pobieżne. Kiedyś sam powiedział Borowiczowi: – Muszę wiele czasu tracić na myślenie, żeby memu wnukowi czy prawnukowi przychodziło to łatwiej. Wierzył w dziedziczność i nieraz napomykał w rozmowie o przydatności przodków. – Tylko nerwy robią się coraz słabsze – mówił. – I wola – dodawał Borowicz. Myślał wtedy nie tylko o woli, jako o narzędziu władania nad sobą, widział we własnej psychice brak woli zdobywania, woli egzystencji, woli przetrwania. Pojmował tu wolę jako zamkniętą siłę, która, poza świadomością, poza kalkulacją mózgu i poza pragnieniami działa nieustannie, pchając jednostkę naprzód. Właśnie Jagoda był wielkim akumulatorem tej witalnej siły psychicznej. Miał sztywny sposób wyrażania się i surowe, kanciaste maniery, ale czyż nieestetyczne trzymanie widelca i noża zmienić może w czymkolwiek istotę rzeczy, polegającą na tym, że w jego małych, grubych rękach ten nóż jest przygodnym narzędziem, że celem tego narzędzia nie jest nic innego poza ułatwieniem zaspokojenia głodu człowieka, który je po to, by jego ręka mogła mocno ten nóż trzymać... Jagoda skończył i sam sięgnął po papierośnicę, a zapaliwszy, odezwał się: – Piękna rzecz. Musi być stara. – Owszem. Dawniej była tabakierką – niechętnie odpowiedział Borowicz. Sam w tej chwili czuł się jak muzealny nabytek, jak ciekawostka z dawnych lat, której przyglądają się obojętne oczy. – Tak – mruknął Jagoda – piękna rzecz. – Niezbyt wygodna, ale przyzwyczaiłem się do niej. Jagoda obracał papierośnicę w palcach i patrząc w okno zapytał: – Jezierska to wasza kuzynka? – Pani Bogna? – speszył się Borowicz. – Tak. – Broń Boże. Znamy się tylko dobrze... od dawna. – Słyszeliście, że wychodzi za Malinowskiego? – obojętnie rzucił Jagoda. – Owszem. – I cóż wy na to?... Ma chłopak szczęście. Prawda? – Tak sądzę... Borowicz zawahał się i nie mógł się pohamować: – Większe szczęście niż... ona. – Eee – wypuścił kłąb dymu Jagoda – kto to może wiedzieć... Borowicz podniósł nań zdumione oczy. Był przekonany, że Jagoda bardzo nisko ceni Malinowskiego. – Kto to może wiedzieć – powtórzył Jagoda – w gruncie rzeczy to niezły chłopak. Wykształcony, obrotny, sprytny. No i dobry urzędnik... Borowicz chciał roześmiać się, lecz tylko się skrzywił. Nie spodziewał się od Jagody tak przychylnego sądu o Malinowskim, zwłaszcza jako o urzędniku. – Nie mam nic przeciw niemu – wzruszył ramionami. Jagoda przemilczał dobrą minutę i patrząc gdzieś w kąt zaczął mówić jakby o czymś całkiem nowym: – Ideałów nie ma. Temu brak tego, tamtemu owego. Jeden na przykład ma i charakter, i uczciwość, i ambicję, a nawet wykształcenie i stanowisko... Powinien by odgrywać jakąś rolę nie tylko w swojej pracy, nie tylko w zajęciach zawodowych, ale, rozumiecie, i w życiu... W tym szerokim życiu, gdzie żyje się dla siebie, nie dla stanowiska, dla ogółu. Weźcie na przykład mnie. Nie dlatego mówię, żeby stawiać was w trudnym położeniu, ale szczerze, z ręką na sercu: przecie nie uważacie mnie za matoła? Co? – Dajcież spokój! – oburzył się Borowicz. – Zasługi też jakie takie mam, uczyłem się, uczę się ciągle, pracuję jak koń. I co z tego dla mnie? Jaką wartość życiową mam dla siebie samego?... Żadną. Potrzebny jestem państwu jako niezły żołnierz i niezły urzędnik, potrzebny społeczeństwu jako czynny jego członek, może potrzebny rodzinie jako wół roboczy, ale, widzicie... sobie nie jestem potrzebny. Głos jego stał się chropowaty, urywany, jakby szczekający. Borowicz chętnie wyciągnąłby doń rękę, lecz w stosunku do Jagody byłoby to nie na miejscu. – Źle siebie oceniacie – powiedział – przecie pasjonujecie się swoją pracą i daje to wam satysfakcję. – Pewno. Satysfakcję daje, ale nie daje poczucia prawdziwego życia. U mnie jest tak: idę do jakiegoś celu, cel osiągam i znowu idę do nowego. Na radość miejsca tu nie ma i samej radości nie ma, bo tak sądzę, że radość istnieje tylko wtedy, gdy można się nią dzielić. Ja, widzicie, nie umiem mówić, ale wy i tak mnie rozumiecie, bo macie cienką skórę: Otóż to jest niepełne życie. Mnie osobiście, mnie nic ze światem nie łączy. Ja wszędzie jestem sam. Ponad rodzinę wyrosłem, wżyć się w towarzystwo ludzi odpowiadających mi pozycją społeczną nie umiem, a czasami nie chcę. Nie dlatego, że są bardziej ode mnie ogładzeni, kulturalni czy wychowani. Nie dlatego też, że bywają głupsi i gorsi. Po prostu to inna parafia. Obcy. Nie pasuję do nich. Nieraz zastanawiałem się nad kwestią, czym do nich nie pasuję, i do niczego nie doszedłem. Chyba wszystkim. – Żadna wyraźniej zarysowana indywidualność nie asymiluje się zbyt łatwo – łagodząco wtrącił Borowicz, zaskoczony niespodziewaną i niezwykłą wielomównością Jagody. Major nigdy nie mówił o sobie i Borowiczowi zdawało się, że musiało zajść coś ważnego i nad wyraz przykrego, co rozwiązało mu język. Borowicz nie cierpiał wysłuchiwania zwierzeń. Był teraz niezadowolony z siebie, że tu przyszedł, tym bardziej, że Jagoda kazał podać jeszcze dwie wódki i trzeba było wypić, by nie sprawić mu przykrości. Jagoda pociągnął głośno łyk kawy i zaśmiał się. – Nie o to się rozchodzi. Wy dobrze wiecie, Borowicz, że nie chodzi o indywidualność. Nie jestem znowu taki unikat, a indywidualności powstają z dwóch przyczyn: albo dany człowiek wyrasta ponad otoczenie, albo nie może w nie wrosnąć. Zresztą nie myślcie, bym wam głowę zawracał z potrzeby wywnętrzania się, z chęci zyskania w waszych oczach. Przecie i tak szanujecie mnie i uznajecie. Nie potrzebujecie zapewniać. – To jasne – potwierdził Borowicz i zrobiło mu się niezmiernie przykro. Nie cierpiał definiowania swego stosunku wewnętrznego do innych, gdyż w takiej definicji przeczuwał rodzaj zadatku na poufałość, na zbliżenie się, a tego bał się. Właściwie mówiąc nigdy nie miał przyjaciół właśnie dlatego. Nieraz czuł dla kogoś dużą dozę sympatii, czasem nawet przywiązania i podziwu. Ilekroć jednak wzajemne stosunki schodziły z terenu kwestii ogólnych, naukowych, koleżeńskich, towarzyskich na grunt bardziej osobisty – natychmiast cofał się. Nie chciał poznawać, gdyż nie lubił, by jego poznawano. Miał w sobie jakieś zabawne poczucie sprawiedliwości, które kazało mu się rewanżować otwartością za otwartość, wyznaniami za wyznania. Unikał zatem kontaktu, a dotyczyło to nie tylko mężczyzn, lecz i kobiet. Będąc na trzecim roku architektury omal nie ożenił się z jedną z koleżanek dlatego tylko, że umiała nie mówić z nim o sobie i o nim. Wszystkie romanse jakie miał, a nie było ich wiele, kończyły się zawsze jego ucieczką przed narastającą intymnością, przed postępującym poznawaniem się: Jakże mało ludzi posiadało zdolność zachowania swego wewnętrznego życia dla siebie i tej samowystarczalności duchowej, która pozwala na niewdzieranie się w cudzą psychikę, a przynajmniej nieobwieszczanie swoich doznań i odkryć słowami. Dotychczas przy Jagodzie czuł się bezpieczny. Teraz wysilał swą pomysłowość, by znaleźć jakiś dobry wykręt i czym prędzej stąd wyjść. Jagoda jednak mówił dalej: – Wiecie, że i ja was szanuję. Cenię już chociażby z urzędu, jako zwierzchnik, waszą inteligencję, kulturę, wiedzę, uczciwość... Nie, nie, nie przerywajcie, nie dla komplementów to wyciągam. Wprost przeciwnie: Chcę właśnie powiedzieć, że się bardzo mylicie w swoim sądzie o Malinowskim: Irytujecie się, gdy on załatwia interesantów, gdy napuszonym tonem z nimi rozmawia. Ale on jest w porządku. Reprezentuje instytucję i jako urzędnik państwa ma prawo i obowiązek zaznaczyć godność swoich funkcji, a także godność stanu urzędniczego. Czegóż pan chce od niego? – Ależ niczego. Nie przypuszczam jednak, by puszył się na rachunek prestiżu państwa czy stanu urzędniczego – ironicznie zauważył Borowicz. – To już nie nasza sprawa. Chodzi o to, że tak wygląda, jak trzeba, a jeżeli Malinowski robi wielkiego znajdując w tym osobistą rozkosz, to tylko jego szczęście. Dzięki temu urzędowanie staje się częścią jego prywatnego życia. Wypełnia mu część życia. Bądźmy szczerzy: panu, panie Borowicz, urzędowanie odbiera część życia, pan pracuje tylko dla pensji. Pracuje pan sumiennie, nie zaprzeczam, ale tylko dla zarobku. Ja pracuję, bo mi ta praca zastępuje życie, a Malinowski jest z nas trzech najbardziej człowiekiem. On żyje. Nie myśl pan, że go szpieguję. Po prostu trudno nie widzieć i nie słyszeć. Ubiera się z zamiłowaniem, ubiera się szykownie, a to kajakuje, a to flirtuje, tu pójdzie na bal, tu na dancing, tu do znajomych. On żyje. W biurze żyje, na Wiśle żyje... che... che... che... z kobietami żyje. Ani ja, ani pan takiej sztuki nie dokażemy. – Majorze – zaoponował Borowicz – ale jaki jest poziom jego życia, jego zainteresowań! – To inna kwestia, to całkiem inna kwestia – żachnął się Jagoda. – Kwestia istotna. – Nie. Całkiem obojętna. Ma radość życia – oto wszystko. – Nie zazdroszczę mu – z pogardliwą obojętnością podniósł brwi Borowicz. – Bo pan przecież myśli o gatunku życia. I ja mu też nie zazdroszczę jego zainteresowań, ale zazdroszczę, że mu wypełniają egzystencję. Ważne jest to, żeby być w prądzie, żeby być cząstką prądu. – Ale dokąd ten prąd niesie? – Niechby i na zbity pysk – wzruszył ramionami Jagoda i odwróciwszy się krzyknął: – kelner! Dwie wódki! – Czy nie za dużo? – lekko zaoponował Borowicz, któremu już nieco kręciło się w głowie. – Drobiazg – machnął ręką Jagoda – otóż ja też widzę wady i śmiesznostki Malinowskiego. Pewno, że to nie orzeł. Ale takim właśnie lepiej na świecie, lepiej wśród ludzi. On się wśród nich czuje swojsko, oni go uważają za swojego. Znają się lepiej, lepiej się porozumiewają. Na brylantach trzeba się znać, żeby je od szkła odróżnić i ocenić, trzeba mieć przy czym je nosić, a pieniądz obiegowy zawsze ma swoje znaczenie dla każdego. – Jeżeli jest prawdziwy. – Albo jeżeli jest tak podrobiony, że może uchodzić za prawdziwy. I mówię wam, Borowicz, że nie doceniacie tego chłopca. Ja tam nie dziwię się, że może mieć takie powodzenie u ludzi, a zwłaszcza kobiet. Między nami mówiąc, taką urodą nie byle facet może się pochwalić. Kobiety na to lecą. Poza tym sprytny, może bardzo wysoko zajść. Tak... No, wasze zdrowie! – Ale już ostatni – zastrzegł się Borowicz. – Zgoda. Kelner! Rachunek!... Pozwólcie, że ja zapłacę. – Dlaczego nie na połowę? – Bo ja prosiłem. Następnym razem wasza kolej. No, to ja wracam do biura. Miło się pogadało. Chodźmy. – Bardzo miło – skłamał Borowicz. Zaraz za drzwiami rozstali się. Było już po piątej, lecz upał się nie zmniejszył. Wypity alkohol przyśpieszył i nasilił tętno w skroniach. Na ulicy sprzedawano wieczorne pisma. Borowicz kupił dziennik. Iść do domu nie było sensu, na obiad tym bardziej. Najlepiej pojechać do Łazienek, wyszukać możliwie odludną ławkę i posiedzieć w cieniu. Już chciał wsiąść do tramwaju, gdy uderzyła go myśl: pani Bogna jest na pewno na Wiśle. Może zobaczyć ją z daleka. Usiądzie na brzegu i przeczyta gazetę. Autobusem dojeżdżało się na Wybrzeże Kościuszkowskie, dużą, pustą przestrzeń między mostami Poniatowskiego i Kierbedzia, z rzadka porośniętą cherlawymi drzewkami i trawą bardziej wydeptaną niż wypaloną przez słońce. Nie odstraszało to jednak ubogiej ludności Powiśla, która wyległa tu, gęstymi kupkami biwakując wprost na gołej ziemi. Oczywiście byłoby dość miejsca, by przejść między nimi i dotrzeć nad wodę, lecz Borowicz zawrócił. Przechodzenie pod zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami byłoby zbyt przykre, naraziłoby go na jakiś wprawdzie nieuchwytny, a przecież rzeczywisty kontakt z tą biedotą, o której istnieniu wolałby nie wiedzieć, której nie chciałby swego istnienia demonstrować. Zdawał sobie dobrze sprawę z bezsensowności takiego wyczulenia naskórka na przemijające i nieważne zetknięcia się z ludźmi, a jednak odchodził teraz, przyśpieszając kroku, by czym prędzej zniknąć z oczu tych, którzy widzieli jego zamiar i ucieczkę. W biurze obcowanie z personelem i z interesantami nie przyczyniało tego podrażnienia. Tam nie był człowiekiem prywatnym, nie był sobą, nie żył własnym życiem, jak trafnie zaznaczył Jagoda. Ale już w domu posuwał się nieraz do komicznych wybiegów, by uniknąć spotkań z panią Prekoszową, od której odnajmował pokój, by kontakt nawet ze służącą ograniczyć do najniezbędniejszego minimum. Po szerokich kamiennych schodach wyszedł na wiadukt. Na moście znalazł wolną ławeczkę. Środkiem pędziły gęsto auta, chodnikami przepychał się rozgadany, roześmiany, spocony tłum. Nie zwracano tu na niego uwagi. – Dziwna rzecz – myślał – jaka siła, jaki instynkt pcha ludzi do zbijania się w takie wielkie masy? Dlaczego nie urządzają sobie życia inaczej, dlaczego stłoczyli się wielkimi miastami, miasteczkami i wsiami?... Konieczność ekonomiczna – mówił kiedyś profesor Brzostowski. Ale konieczność ekonomiczna jest skutkiem potrzeby psychicznej gatunku, nie zaś odwrotnie. Gdyby człowiek nie miał instynktu społecznego, wytworzyłyby się inne konieczności ekonomiczne. – Patrzcie, co się dzieje na plażach – doleciał Borowicza czyjś głos – ludzi jak robactwa. Mimo woli spojrzał w dół. Szerokie połcie szarożółtego piasku pokryte były mrowiem ludzkim. Mętna woda przy brzegach również roiła się od kąpiących się, na całej powierzchni, gęsto rozsypane, kręciły się kolorowe wiórki kajaków, łódek i żaglówek. Środkiem sunął gruby, spęczniały publicznością statek wycieczkowy, buchający hałaśliwą muzyką. Ludzie, ludzie, ludzie. Pchający się do powietrza, wody, słońca, zapełniający natychmiast każdą lukę wolnej przestrzeni, popychający się, narzekający na ścisk, a jednak prący do najgęstszych zbiorowisk. Robactwo... Stąd, z wysoka, niepodobna już wyróżnić ich rysów, kształtów, nawet wzrostu. Są jednakowi, jednakowo się poruszają, krzyczą, jednakowo czują i myślą. Trzeba zaledwie o kilkadziesiąt metrów wznieść się ponad nich, by stracić możność i potrzebę rozróżniania poszczególnych egzemplarzy. Który z nich jest głupi, który mądry, który piękny, szczęśliwy, czy zły, czy dobry, jakie ma zalety, jakie przywary, troski, radości, cele, przeszłość i przyszłość?... Czyż to nie jest najzupełniej obojętne?... Wystarcza kilkadziesiąt metrów dystansu, by przestały grać jakąkolwiek rolę indywidualne cechy każdego z nich... Są stadem identycznych istot, jednym okazem powtórzonym sto tysięcy razy. Oto pewnik, dający się niezbicie stwierdzić przy pomocy dwóch zmysłów: wzroku i słuchu, dający się skontrolować obiektywną myślą. A jednak przyszedł tu, by w tym rojowisku identycznych istot odnaleźć jedną, której żadna inna zastąpić nie może. Cóż za paradoks! I w czym tkwi złudzenie?... Czy w oczywistości, że różnice są bez znaczenia, czy w drugiej, również, niewątpliwej oczywistości wagi i wartości tych różnic?... Jedna z nich jest fałszem, lecz która? Czy ta, co powstała drogą powolnej, rosnącej sugestii, czy ta, co olśniła mózg teraz swą dotykalną prawdą?... – Niepotrzebnie piłem – pomyślał – niepodobna jasno rozumować, mając we krwi ten obrzydliwy alkohol. Wracał ku śródmieściu pieszo, idąc krok za krokiem. Nie śpieszył się nigdzie. Jagoda miał rację: nie każdy jest stworzony do przerabiania swoich godzin i dni, swoich zajęć i odpoczynków na prawdziwe życie. Inna sprawa, czy prawdziwe życie, takie wyżywanie się, jak na przykład u Malinowskiego, musi być godne zazdrości. Czy wykładnikiem wyższej klasy egzystencji ma być koniecznie aktywność i łykanie pełnymi haustami. W takim razie za ideał należałoby uważać człowieka–wieloryba, płynącego z wiecznie otwartą paszczą i wchłaniającego wszystko, co spotyka, a wybór w asymilowaniu pozostawiającego organizmowi. W każdym razie opinia Jagody o Malinowskim była czymś niespodziewanym. Major jakby chciał dać Borowiczowi do zrozumienia, że powinien skorygować swój lekceważący pogląd na Malinowskiego, jakby chciał powiedzieć: – Przyjrzyj się sobie i przekonaj się, że twoja wartość nie przewyższa wartości tamtego, a może nawet jej nie sięga. – Zabawne – wzruszył ramionami Borowicz – po prostu wyjaśnił mi, że jakkolwiek przydatność kurantowa Malinowskiego, nie jest zbyt wielka, moja równa się bodaj zeru. W istocie Borowicz nie czuł się tym dotknięty. W głębi duszy dopatrywał się nawet pewnego tytułu do zadowolenia z siebie z racji swojej nieprzydatności społecznej. jedno tylko zrodziło się w nim nowe zagadnienie: czy tak jak Jagoda jest niepotrzebny sobie samemu?... Nie chciał o tym myśleć, lecz pytanie powracało z mechaniczną uporczywością. Nie spostrzegł nawet, że wchodzi do bramy ohydnej czynszowej kamienicy przy Marszałkowskiej, nie zauważył schodów, którymi przecie chodził kilka razy dziennie i dopiero na trzecim piętrze przystanął zmęczony tuż przed drzwiami swego, a właściwie pani Prekoszowej mieszkania. Nie miał właściwie zamiaru iść do domu, ale ponieważ automatycznie tu doszedł, wyjął klucz, otworzył drzwi i jak najciszej je zatrzasnął. Spośród czterech sublokatorów pani Prekoszowej, on jeden dostąpił zaszczytu posiadania klucza. Inni musieli dzwonić i czekać, aż otworzy służąca lub sama pani domu. Gdy przed dwoma laty wynajmował tu pokój, musiał się zgodzić na ten rygor. – To jest nieodzowny warunek, proszę szanownego pana – mówiła pani Prekoszowa, ściągając fałdy pluszowego szlafroka na swym bujnym biuście. – Czasami sublokator klucz zgubi albo wraca w stanie zawianym. Słowo honorowe – nie mogę. – Ależ w ogłoszeniu było podane, że wejście jest niekrępujące – upominał się Borowicz. – A czy ja kogo krępuję? Uchowaj Boże. Każdy może przychodzić i wychodzić o której chce, może wprowadzać kogo chce i kiedy chce. – Ja tam nikogo nie zamierzam wprowadzać – zastrzegł się Borowicz, lecz pani Prekoszowa zrobiła obojętną minę i nic nie pomogło. Dopiero po kilku miesiącach wydostał klucz, zagroziwszy, że się wyprowadzi. Konieczność stykania się z kimś, kto mu drzwi otwierał, była dlań nie do zniesienia. Po prostu unikał domu. Zresztą zasłużył już u pani Prekoszowej na opinię "bardzo spokojnego i solidnego sublokatora". Jak przekonał się, nie chodziło jej zresztą o moralność i cnotę mieszkańców. Do każdego niemal przychodziły kobiety i to różnego autoramentu. Zdarzały się nawet awantury. Panna Dzwonkowska, odnajmująca pokój obok Borowicza, miewała również gości. Pani Prekoszowej chodziło o kontrolę sublokatorów z dwóch względów. Po pierwsze – z obawy przed złodziejami, i po drugie – z wewnętrznej nienasyconej potrzeby posiadania jak największej ilości informacji o całym otoczeniu. W ten sposób wiedziała dokładnie wszystko, co można było skonstatować w każdej z nią rozmowie. Kto nie zapłacił krawca, kto "gustuje" w blondynkach, kogo wzywają do jakiegoś urzędu, kto był na balu czy w restauracji – wszystko to, nie wyłączając przybliżonego określenia spożytych przez sublokatora potraw i wypitych alkoholów – stanowiło bogaty materiał do długich rozmów z zaufaną Marcysią lub z kimkolwiek, kto niebacznie dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę. Borowicz mało miejsca zajmował w encyklopedii pani Prekoszowej. Płacił punktualnie, kobiet nie sprowadzał, wcześnie wracał do domu i zawsze trzeźwy. Dzięki temu nie wzbudzał specjalnej ciekawości. Pewnego razu słyszał, będąc w łazience, na ten temat dobitne orzeczenie Marcysi: – Ten pan Borowicz, proszę pani, to jakiś zakazany. Wciąż myśli i myśli, aż straszno. – Mówiłam Marcysi, że on taki jest. Pewno kocha się bez wzajemności – zapewniała pani Prekoszowa. – Ale tam. – Dlaczegóż nie? – Gdyby tak było, jak pani mówi, to chodziłby smutny, a on nie, tylko taki poważny, aż nieprzyjemnie. – Może chory – z zastanowieniem podsuwała pani Prekoszowa. Służąca jednak i na to się nie zgodziła: – Już ja tam wiem. Jak kto chory, to stęka, a nie myśli. I co z tego myślenia przyjść może! Mówię pani, że nic dobrego. Mój ojczym nieboszczyk to też tak myślał. – I co? – Wiadomo: kościół w Piasecznie okradł. Borowicz później to powtarzał Bognie i oboje śmiali się przez cały wieczór. Był to jeden z najcudowniejszych wieczorów przed samym jego wyjazdem do Zakopanego. Pani Bogna zdawała się znajdować w apogeum swej nieporównanej kobiecości. Miała na sobie ciemnoniebieską suknię z jakiegoś materiału podobnego do aksamitu. Został u niej dłużej niż wszyscy i później siedzieli na tarasie. W tej sukni wyglądała ślicznie, a jej oczy stawały się prawie tegoż koloru, co szafir na palcu. – Zaręczynowy pierścionek – uprzytomnił sobie Borowicz. I po raz pierwszy od dzisiejszego rana zrozumiał, że pani Bogna jest już inna, że nigdy nie wrócą wieczorne rozmowy, podczas których panował wszechwładnie ciepły, pogodny klimat jej obecności. Położył się do łóżka. Obok, na nocnej szafce z obrzydliwym marmurowym blatem, leżały listy, które nadeszły podczas nieobecności, a które z rana zostawił sobie na wieczorną lekturę. Nie było tam nic ważnego. Dwie kartki od brata z Krakowa, kilka listów od rodziny i gruba szara koperta, wypchana dokumentami: wuj Walery przysłał mu znowu jakąś swoją sprawę do załatwienia w stołecznych urzędach. Przy każdej takiej nowej przesyłce Borowicz obiecywał nie zajmować się nią wcale i wprost bez słowa odpowiedzi odesłać wujowi, jednakże w końcu załatwiał wszystko, wiedząc z góry, że nawet zdawkowego podziękowania nie otrzyma. Z całej rodziny, której w ogóle Borowicz nie lubił i do której miał niesprecyzowany, lecz tym niemniej wyraźny żal, wuj Walery Pohorecki był najmniej pociągający. Wiele jego dziwactw można mu było wybaczyć, lecz gruboskórnej chciwości i chamskich manier niepodobna byłoby znosić. Zaraz po zdemobilizowaniu się Borowicz, znalazłszy się bez środków do życia, bez widoków na otrzymanie jakiegokolwiek odpowiedniego stanowiska, zwrócił się do wuja ze zwykłą przecie handlową propozycją. Nie chciał żadnej łaski. Po prostu sądził, że w tak wielkich dobrach, jak Pohorce, znajdzie się posada, jeżeli nie głównego administratora, to kierownika którejś z fabryk, gorzelni czy któregoś klucza. Sama logika mówiła, że wuj Walery, uważający wszystkich za złodziei, a nie mogący przecie podołać osobistej kontroli swego majątku, powinien mieć zaufanie do kogoś tak bliskiego, jak własny siostrzeniec i najbliższy sukcesor. Niestety, stary dziwak miał własną logikę i w taki sposób przyjął propozycję Borowicza, że ten odjechał z Pohorców bez pożegnania. Jedyną osobą, której wuj Walery nie umiał obrażać, była pani Bogna, jedynym sąsiedztwem, w którym się pokazywał – dwór w Iwanówce, gdy ona tam bawiła. W ogóle w jej obecności nie przestawał wprawdzie być gburowaty, lecz zmieniał się nie do poznania. Zaczynał mówić nieco kulturalniejszym słownikiem, umiał siedzieć po kilkanaście minut na jednym miejscu i nawet się uśmiechać. To działała jej aura. Wprost trudno było pojąć, jak silnie, jak wszechwładnie aura ta przenikała wszystkich, z kimkolwiek się zetknęła. W takim rojowisku plotek i zawiści, jak Fundusz Budowlany, nie było dosłownie nikogo, kto żywiłby dla niej bodaj niechęć. I dlaczego?... Oczywiście miała moc zalet, oczywiście rozporządzała niewiarygodnie doskonałym taktem, mogła oczarować swoją przejrzystą inteligencją, ale to nie stanowiło wszystkiego. Biorąc rzecz całkiem bezstronnie trzeba było przyznać, że nie jest piękna, że nawet nie jest ładna. Ludzie nie oglądali się za nią na ulicy, lecz wystarczało najmniejsze, najkrótsze zbliżenie, by popaść w jakąś nagminną adorację dla niej. To coś, co tkwiło w niej i nie dawało się zdefiniować, było tajemnicą dla niej samej. A przejawiało się we wszystkim... Borowicz leżał na łóżku z otwartymi oczami, obserwując bezmyślnie deseń tapety, a przecież w każdym mgnieniu sekundy nie tracił z oczu jej całej, wszystkich jej ruchów, wyrazów i spojrzeń... Zaczęło się na dobre ściemniać. – Rozbiorę się – postanowił Borowicz. Wstał, zawahał się przez chwilę i wyszedł do przedpokoju, gdzie na wprost jego drzwi wisiał telefon. Sama podniosła słuchawkę. Była już w domu. Borowicz chciał powiedzieć, że przyjść nie może, lecz nie dała mu dojść do słowa. – Po co pan dzwoni – udała zdziwienie – proszę natychmiast położyć słuchawkę i wziąć kapelusz. Czekam. – Jestem trochę zmęczony – zaczął. Przerwała mu: – Tak? A gdzież to pan był? Nawet na obiad pan nie przyszedł! – Dzwoniła pani do państwa Chodyńskich? – zdziwił się. – Myślałem, że była pani na Wiśle. – Oczywiście byłam i telefonowałam z Klubu Wioślarskiego by pana też wyciągnąć, ale uroczy Stefanek wpadł jak kamień w wodę. No dość. Proszę zaraz przyjść. – Kiedy... – Co kiedy? – Pani... pewno ma gości. – Jeżeli nawet tak, to chyba pana nie zjedzą – zaśmiała się. – Jestem zmęczony. W słuchawce zapanowała cisza. – Naprawdę czuję się zmęczony – powtórzył. – Panie Stefanie – powiedziała poważnie – ale ja, rozumie pan, ja chcę pana widzieć. I jeżeli pan zaraz przyjedzie, będę panu wdzięczna. – Dobrze, za pięć minut będę. – Czekam. Borowicz przez pomyłkę wziął jakiś cudzy kapelusz i ze schodów musiał zawrócić. Wsiadł w pierwszą spotkaną taksówkę i kazał jechać na kolonię Staszica. Właściwie jechał niepotrzebnie. Sama pewność, że spotka u niej Malinowskiego, była przerażająca. Ma się rozumieć, nie powie mu żadnej impertynencji. Wiedział z góry, że potrafi być dlań nawet uprzejmym, ale wieczór spędzony w towarzystwie tego człowieka... Samochód stanął przed niedużą willą. Prawą stronę zajmowało mieszkanie jakiegoś sędziego, w lewej połowie mieszkała Bogna. Na drzwiach był jeszcze ślad po dawnej tabliczce z nazwiskiem nieboszczyka Jezierskiego. – No, jest pan! – przywitała Borowicza pani Bogna. – Dobry wieczór – ucałował jej rękę. – Chodźmy, dam panu smoczej kawy. Smoczą kawą jeszcze za dawnych lat w domu profesorostwa Brzostowskich nazywano kawę po turecku, specjalnie przyrządzaną dla ojca Bogny. W jego gabinecie, zwanym (już nie pamiętał dlaczego) smoczą jamą, pił tę kawę, ilekroć dostąpił zaszczytu pogawędki we dwójkę ze starym uczonym. W przedpokoju nie było żadnego męskiego kapelusza, w saloniku siedział tylko Pawełek, czarny jak smoła i demoniczny terier szkocki, który na powitanie Borowicza raczył z lekka pomachać ogonkiem, lecz nawet nie ruszył się z dywanu. Nieobecność Malinowskiego tak uradowała Borowicza, że od razu stał się rozmowny i wesoły. Gdy pani Bogna wyszła, by przynieść obiecaną kawę, zaczął bawić się z psem. – Wie pani – śmiał się – że to jest najmniej ruchliwe zwierzę czworonożne z tych, jakie zdarzyło mi się poznać osobiście. – Pawełek?... O tak. Jest dostojny. – Lubi mnie przecie i po miesięcznym niewidzeniu nie zdobył się na tyle kurtuazji, by wstać na me powitanie. Może dla jego pamięci miesiąc czasu jest okresem zbyt długim. Po prostu zapomina. Ponieważ pani Bogna nic nie powiedziała, dodał: – Szkoda. Podeszła doń i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu zapytała: – Co panu jest, panie Stefanie? Zrobił zdziwioną minę. – Mnie? – Tak. Jest pan jakiś nienaturalny. Od rana. Nie widziałam pana przez miesiąc. Czy zdarzyło się coś przykrego? – Ależ bynajmniej. Potrząsnęła głową. – A jednak... – Droga pani Bogno – usiłował mówić niefrasobliwie – zapewniam panią, że doskonale spędziłem urlop, że nic przykrego nie zaszło, że słowem... – Nie, nie – przerwała – jeżeli istotnie tak jest, jak pan mówi, tym gorzej. – Dlaczego? – Gorzej dla mnie, bo dla mnie się pan zmienił. Zaśmiał się i z wolna zapalając papierosa powiedział lekko: – Może jest odwrotnie... Może to pani się zmieniła i dlatego wydaje się pani... – Panie Stefanie! – zgorszyła się – sądziłam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! – Dziękuję. – Więc powiem – zdecydowała się – nie zamierzałam robić z tego przed panem tajemnicy. Tylko oczekiwałam sposobności... Bo widzi pan, jakkolwiek to dla mnie krok ważny, bardzo ważny, nie sądziłam, by pana mógł tak obchodzić, że aż będzie pan żywił do mnie jakiś żal za niepowiadomienie go o... – Nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się rościć pretensji – wycedził – i z jakiego tytułu?! Spojrzała nań uważnie. – Nie przypuszczałam, by pan tak łatwo umiał zrezygnować z tytułu przyjaciela. – Och, tego nie powiedziałem. – Więc ironia?... Czy... czy zasłużyłam na nią u pana? Gardło tak mu się ścisnęło, że nie mógł wydobyć słowa. Bał się, że głos mu się załamie. Nie chciał też spojrzeć jej w oczy. Należało wprost powiedzieć, że jest przybity, że niepotrzebnie tu przyszedł, że błaga ją, by oszczędziła mu tej męki i nie mówiła o tym, czego z jej ust nie może wysłuchać, by pozwoliła mu odejść. Ogarnęło go nieludzkie zmęczenie. Jakże jej powie, że nie potrafi pogodzić się z jej postanowieniem, że o powrocie do dawnego przyjaznego, cudownego stosunku nie może być mowy, a na konwencjonalny zdobyć się niepodobna. W tej chwili pragnąłby, by ktokolwiek przyszedł, bodaj nawet Malinowski. Tymczasem pani Bogna ponownie położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, lecz zaraz ją cofnęła i siedziała milcząca. – Nie uważałam tego – zaczęła po chwili – za rzecz dostatecznie ważną, za zdarzenie takiego znaczenia, bym miała pana o tym zawiadomić. Wychodzę za mąż. Nieraz zresztą wspomniałam w naszych rozmowach o tym, że zrobię to wcześniej czy później... Nie umiem żyć samotnie... Słyszał pan prawdopodobnie już w biurze... – Owszem, słyszałem – zacisnął zęby i uśmiechnął się z przymusem – słyszałem i właściwie powinienem złożyć pani życzenia. – Powinien pan – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Więc proszę uważać, że... że spełniłem ten obowiązek – wyrzucił z siebie. Patrzyła nań szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Dostrzegł w nich zdziwienie, krzywdę i bolesny wyrzut. Zacisnął palce i powtórzył: – że spełniłem ten obowiązek. – Nie rozumiem pana – odezwała się pani Bogna z niespodziewanym dla Borowicza spokojem – nie rozumiem i zaczynam naprawdę obawiać się, że coś się w naszej przyjaźni psuje. Z pańskiego tonu wolno mi wnioskować, że wiadomość o naszym małżeństwie z Ewarystem oburzyła czy zagniewała pana. I naprawdę chciałabym to wyjaśnić. Jeżeli pan, panie Stefanie, wydaje się potępiać nasze małżeństwo, nie wiem z jakiego stanowiska pan to robi, czy jako mój przyjaciel, niechętnie usposobiony dla Ewarysta, czy odwrotnie, jako jego przyjaciel niezadowolony z dokonanego przezeń wyboru? – Nigdy nie byłem przyjacielem Malinowskiego – zastrzegł się. – Przepraszam pana, panie Stefanie, ale to zaprzecza temu, co niejednokrotnie sam pan mówił... – Mogłem używać słowa przyjaciel jako potocznego terminu – wzruszył ramionami. – Przypuśćmy, że i wówczas pan tak myślał, ale Ewaryst nie tylko nazywa pana przyjacielem, lecz i uważa za przyjaciela. O ile zaś wiem, ma do tego podstawy. – Żadnych podstaw – zaprzeczył stanowczo Borowicz. – Panie Stefanie! – Ależ upewniam panią, że żadnych. Wyświadczyłem mu kilka grzeczności, kolegowaliśmy, oto wszystko. Pani Bogna zrobiła niezdecydowany ruch ręką. Oczywiście nie wierzyła mu i on był wobec tego bezsilny. – Zresztą użyła pani tak patetycznego określenia... – O czym pan mówi? – Powiedziała pani, że potępiam. Wcale nie potępiam. Nie mam wprawdzie upoważnienia do zabierania głosu w tej sprawie, ale słowo "potępienie" w każdym razie jest nieodpowiednie. Po prostu... wydaje mi się to swego rodzaju nieproporcjonalnością. Poprawił się na krześle i dodał: – Jest pewna niewspółmierność w zestawieniu pani z nim. I dlatego... dlatego myślę, że z tym faktem pogodzić się nie potrafię... Nie, wyraziłem się źle. Z tym faktem nie da się pogodzić moja przyjaźń dla pani, nasz dotychczasowy stosunek... – Słowem, panie Stefanie, przecenia mnie pan albo nie docenia Ewarysta. – Być może – zmarszczył brwi. – Zmieni pan zdanie. – Wątpię. – Niechże mi pan powie szczerze, no, panie Stefanie, całkiem szczerze: co pan ma przeciw niemu? – Nic, zupełnie nic. Powtarzam, że absolutnie nic. – Zatem? – Pani Bogno, przerwijmy tę rozmowę – spojrzał na nią z prośbą w oczach. Naprawdę, nie był w stanie mówić spokojnie, lecz ona zaprotestowała: – Dlaczego nie chce pan być szczery? Musi pan powiedzieć. – Więc dobrze – wybuchnął – nie mam nic przeciw niemu, ale też absolutnie nic za nim! Byłoby to... raczej będzie to śmieszne i lekkomyślne... Wiem, że będzie, wiem, że moja opinia w najmniejszym stopniu nie może wpłynąć na zmianę pani postanowienia, że w ogóle nie zostanie wzięta pod uwagę. Więc po cóż dręczy mnie pani i zmusza do rzucania słów na wiatr! – Nie, panie Stefanie – odpowiedziała spokojnie z widomą intencją złagodzenia jego tonu. – Gdy pan zastanowi się, nie będzie pan twierdził, że lekceważę jego opinię. Ale przecie każda opinia musi być na czymś oparta, czymś uzasadniona. – Właśnie, a ja niczym jej nie uzasadnię. Nie mam żadnych podstaw do jej wypowiadania. Niechże mi pani pozwoli zostać przy moim zdaniu, gdyż... Do pokoju weszła służąca, stara, gderliwa Jędrusiowa, niosąc tacę z kawą. Lubiła Borowicza i powitała go z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem. Musiał jej powiedzieć, że był w Zakopanem, że tam są góry bardzo wysokie, i z kolei wysłuchać jej sceptycznego poglądu na rację istnienia gór. Po wyjściu Jędrusiowej milczeli czas dłuższy. Wreszcie pani Bogna zaczęła mówić. Postanowiła ustalić swoje życie. Wbrew temu co wielu może się zdawać, praca w Funduszu, czy w ogóle jakakolwiek praca biurowa męczy ją i nie zadowala. Nie widzi sensu i celu wleczenia dalej takiej egzystencji. – Widzi pan – mówiła – jeżeli dom moich rodziców, który pan tak dobrze znał, nie był pod niektórymi względami ideałem domowego ogniska, jeżeli moje pierwsze małżeństwo wcale domu stworzyć nie mogło, tym silniej narastała we mnie potrzeba posiadania właśnie domu, w całym tego słowa znaczeniu, męża, dzieci, tego wszystkiego, co prezes Szubert nazywa stajenką betlejemską, gdzie duch boży czuwa nad bydlątkami. Miałam więc predyspozycję, zdecydowaną predyspozycję w tym kierunku. Czy to nie jest naturalne? – Najzupełniej. – Zna mnie pan niemal od dziecka i wie dobrze, w jakich warunkach ułożył się projekt mego wyjścia za mąż za świętej pamięci Józefa. Uwielbiałam jego umysł, szanowałam jego charakter, prawość, uczciwość, wysokie aspiracje duchowe, ale... ale... nie kochałam go. Byłam zbyt młoda, bym rozumiała potrzebę miłości. O, niech pan nie przypuszcza, bym myślała o jakiejś egzaltowanej, ekstatycznej miłości. Chodziło o zwykłe ludzkie uczucie. Chyba jasne, że w tych warunkach z wiekiem, mam już przecież prawie trzydziestkę, musiał rosnąć i ten głód. Zamilkła, a on zapytał: – I zakochała się pani w Malinowskim? Umieszczenie tego nazwiska w pytaniu zwróconym do niej, wydało mu się jeszcze teraz, kiedy już wiedział o wszystkim, jakimś niedorzecznym paradoksem. Ona jednak odpowiedziała spokojnie: – Tak. W tym krótkim "tak" było tyle powagi, tyle przeświadczenia, tyle pewności i wiary w słuszność swego postanowienia, że Borowicz aż się przeraził. Znał panią Bognę i wiedział o jej niezłomności w decyzjach. Tutaj jednak, gdzieś w podświadomości, żywił odrobinę, nieuchwytny cień nadziei, że tak ważne postanowienie nie jest jeszcze dostatecznie ugruntowane, że znajdą się w nim szczeliny, którymi można będzie dać dostęp wątpliwościom, rozwadze, bodaj tylko refleksji. Jednakże ton wypowiedzianego przez nią "tak" – zamykał wszystko. Po cóż mówiła mu zatem o pragnieniu stworzenia domu, o niechęci do pracy biurowej, o predyspozycji psychicznej? Jakie znaczenie mogą mieć tamte rzeczy wobec uczucia, które dla każdej kobiety (dla każdej – powtórzył w myśli z największą pasją) będzie zawsze prawem i usprawiedliwieniem. Najpierw zakochała się, a później dorobiła sobie logiczne uzasadnienie. Stare jak świat... Usiłował tym zmniejszyć, rozrzedzić, znihilować gorycz, jaka go opanowała. – Przepraszam – powiedział – ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego właściwie w Malinowskim. Wzięła go za rękę. – Panie Stefanie, mówi pan jak dziecko. – Nie sądzę. – Czyż na to można znaleźć odpowiedź? – Na wszystko można. Jeżeli stwierdzam jakiś swój pogląd czy stan psychiczny, zawsze jestem w stanie odkryć jego przyczyny. – Byłoby tak, jak pan mówi – uśmiechnęła się doń – gdyby miłość nie jednoczyła w sobie tysiąca złożonych przyczyn. – O, przepraszam. Wiem doskonale, że lubię panią dla takich a takich powodów, które mógłbym z dokładnością wyliczyć. – Dlatego, że pan mnie lubi. Gdyby pan mnie kochał, zapewniam pana, nie umiałby pan nic powiedzieć. Znalazłby pan tylko jakieś nic nie tłumaczące określenie: ona jest cudowna!... ale to już sędziom w rodzaju pana nie wystarczyłoby. Borowicz pochylił się nad filiżanką i powiedział cicho: – Pani jest cudowna... Zaśmiała się wesoło. – Ach nie, to nie to! Przez głowę przebiegła mu paląca myśl: podnieść oczy i z całym naciskiem powtórzyć: – Jesteś cudowna, oceniam cię jednak i rozumiem, rozumiem ciebie i siebie! Kocham cię do szaleństwa! Lecz zaraz w następnej chwili uprzytomnił sobie, że byłoby to kłamstwo i kłamstwo bezcelowe, gdyż nie uwierzyłaby mu, gdyż nawet wierząc, nie zmieniłaby swego postanowienia, a gdyby zmieniła... stałoby się coś bezsensownego: dla ratowania jej przed innym obarczyłby siebie czymś, czego bał się, czego nie chciał. Pani Bogna mówiła dalej. Była taka pogodna i bezpieczna. Borowicz miał wrażenie, że patrzy na istotę ślepą, idącą wprost do przepaści. A ona właśnie mówiła o tej przepaści jak o czymś bezspornie najlepszym, jak o czymś powszechnie uznanym za szczyt marzeń. – Wiem z góry – dźwięczał jej głos – że Ewaryst nie jest geniuszem, że jest porządnym, dobrym chłopcem, zwykłym człowiekiem, że może nawet jest trochę lekkomyślny i dziecinny, tą ujmującą dziecinną prostotą myśli i uczuć. Ale wiem także, że go kocham i co równie jest ważne, że... i on mnie kocha. Borowicz gwałtownie przygryzł wargi. Jakże byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby mógł zdobyć się na powtórzenie jej swojej rannej rozmowy z Malinowskim. To jedno wystarczyłoby, by zachwiać panią Bogną w tej pewności. Człowiek, który kocha, nie pyta innych, czy dobrze robi, nie bierze pod uwagę, czy jego ukochana posiada majątek, czy nie... Nie afiszuje się jej miłością!... A jednak może powiedzieć?... Rozbić w drzazgi wszystko! Za jednym zamachem!... Pokusa była zbyt silna. Nie słyszał już wcale, co mówiła pani Bogna. Jej głos roztapiał się mu w uszach w huczącym tętnie krwi. – Więc popełnię podłość, więc nawet zdyskredytuję się w jej oczach, ale powiem!... Wszystko jedno!... – Panie Stefanie! – ocucił go jej okrzyk – co panu? – Mnie?... Nic... – Pan tak zbladł! Boże, pewno kawa za mocna. Ta Jędrusiowa nigdy nie umie... Panie Stefanie... Przesunął ręką po twarzy. Czoło było zupełnie mokre. – Ależ nic mi nie jest... – wyjął chusteczkę i wytarł czoło. – Może pan się położy. Czyżby znowu coś z sercem? Zaśmiał się, lecz urwał kaszlem, gdyż śmiech brzmiał ochryple. – Wszystko dobrze. Przepraszam panią. – Drogi panie Stefanie! Tak się przestraszyłam. Powiedziała to z taką serdecznością, że obezwładniło go to do reszty. Wypił szklankę wody, którą mu przyniosła. – Już lepiej? – zapytała. – Dziękuję. W przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. – Już pójdę – zerwał się z miejsca – mam dużo listów do napisania. Nie puściła go. – Musi pan zostać. Nie pozwolę panu odejść w takim stanie. Jeszcze zrobi się panu gorzej. No, proszę zostać! W jej głosie brzmiało tyle serdeczności, że zgodził się wbrew rozsądkowi. I tak było z nią zawsze. Odmówić jej prośbie mógł tylko ktoś nieprawdopodobnie gruboskórny lub ktoś, kto nie zdążył ulec jej czarowi. Borowicz był przekonany, że spełniłby najbardziej niedorzeczne jej żądanie, a chociaż nie wyobrażał sobie, by coś takiego mogło nastąpić, wierzył, że w takim wypadku nie byłby wyjątkiem. W przedpokoju Malinowski głośno i wesoło rozmawiał z Jędrusiową. Bogna siedziała nieruchomo, jednak Borowicz widział, że chciałaby wybiec tam, by prędzej powitać ukochanego. Nawet nieznacznie poprawiła sobie włosy i spojrzała w lustro. Było to w najwyższym stopniu irytujące. Malinowski wszedł uśmiechnięty z tą swobodą, która Borowiczowi wydawała się nienaturalną, a może było to wrażenie wynikające z niechęci, uprzedzenie tak nieuzasadnione, jak i skrzywienie się z powodu wizytowego ubrania Malinowskiego. Czarna marynarka opięta jak na manekinie i sztuczkowe, zbyt szerokie spodnie o zbyt jasnych i zbyt czarnych pasach. Przypomniało to Borowiczowi ulubione określenie Malinowskiego, którego ten używał jako superlatywu uznania dla czyjegoś stroju czy sposobu bycia: – nienaganne. Właśnie on sam był taki "nienaganny" ze swoim obręczowato wygiętym krawatem, z lekko przechyloną, wyszczotkowaną głową, z misternie przystrzyżonymi wąsikami i z nieznośnym zapachem fryzjerskiej wody toaletowej. Wyglądał, jak zresztą zawsze – wyświeżony, nie świeży, lecz właśnie wyświeżony, odmyty, odprasowany, wykrochmalony i pachnący. I co za nonsens przychodzić do własnej narzeczonej w wizytowym ubraniu! I co za teatralność!... Malinowski zatrzymał się w pół kroku na jedno mgnienie po to, by rozjarzonym wzrokiem powitać panią Bognę; zerknął na Borowicza, a wtedy, gdy witał się z nią, z markowanym pozorem konwenansu, gdy jeszcze nie puścił jej ręki, zawołał koleżeńskim, prawie pobłażliwym tonem: – Stefku! Jakże się cieszę, że cię tu spotykam! Witaj. – Dobry wieczór – podał rękę Borowicz. – W biurze nie zdążyliśmy się dziś nagadać. Jakże tam w Zakopanem? Usiadł i dwoma wprawnymi ruchami podciągnął na kolanach spodnie. Oczywiście zbyt wysoko. – Czy pozwolisz kawy? – zwróciła się doń pani Bogna. – Z przyjemnością – uniósł się jak na sprężynach Malinowski i znowu zwrócił się do Borowicza: – a my tu cały czas na wodzie. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak to świetnie wpływa na zdrowie. Znowu uniósł się elastycznie, odbierając z rąk pani Bogny filiżankę. – Dziękuję ci serdecznie. Pyszne! To turecka? – Tak, tak zwana smocza – uśmiechnęła się doń z czułością. – Voila! Smocza?... Ach prawda, przypominam sobie... – dystyngowanie podniósł filiżankę do ust i pociągnął malutki łyczek. Palce miał "nienagannie" wymanikiurowane, a usta czerwone i niemal lubieżne. Borowicz przyglądał się mu jak urzeczony. – To nonsens – starał się opanować swój wzrok i myślał: – cóż on mnie może obchodzić! Nie powinienem pozwalać sobie na to. Dostanę jakiejś obsesji na punkcie tej nieciekawej figury. No i przecie już znał go chyba dostatecznie. W tym domu też nieraz go widywał. Pani Bogna zapraszała ich dość często i przychodzili wówczas zwykle razem. Malinowski wstępował po Borowicza. Czasami spotykali się też tu z Jagodą, ale rzadziej. Jagoda z racji swego stanowiska i usposobienia należał do "konwentu seniorów", dla którego bywały osobne herbatki u pani Bogny. Borowicz i Malinowski zaliczali się do grupy mniej szanownej, ale liczniejszej i weselszej. Nie bywało wówczas starych profesorów; ani mistrza Pawlińskiego, ani prezesa Szuberta, ani czcigodnych matron. Kuzynki Bogny, książę Urusow, dwie panny Pajęckie, nieznośna panna Żukowiecka, redaktor Karaś, kilka młodych mężatek i sporo młodzieży. Na tym szerszym i gwarnym tle Malinowski mógł nie zwracać niczyjej szczególniejszej uwagi. Trzymał się zresztą nieco na uboczu. – Ten pański kolega – powiedziała kiedyś nieznośna ze swoją zjadliwością starzejącej się panny panna Żukowiecka – robi wrażenie, jakby specjalnie po to tu przychodził, by uczyć się manier. Niech pan mu kupi podręcznik dobrego tonu. Koleżeńska przysługa. Biedak nigdy nie zdecyduje się wziąć banana, póki nie zobaczy, jak się to je. – Czy tak przygląda się pani?... Obawiam się, że nauczy się rzeczy pięknych. – Złośliwość chybiona – zaśmiała się – to właśnie moja ambicja robić wszystko po swojemu. Cóż pan chce, jakoś trzeba demonstrować swoją indywidualność. – Jeżeli się nią jest w takim stopniu jak pani, po cóż ten wysiłek? – odpowiedział dwuznacznie. W gruncie rzeczy uważał ją za rozwydrzoną gęś, pozującą na pozerkę po to, by domyślano się głębokiej szczerości jej natury. Przypominała mu anegdotkę o Żydzie, jadącym do Białegostoku i mówiącym, że jedzie do Grodna, po to, by przypuszczano, że jedzie do Grodna, gdyż chce w interlokutorze wywołać podejrzenie, iż celem jego podróży jest Białystok. Symulacja podwójna, charakterystyczny symptom histerii. Chociaż Borowicz wówczas nie przyznał racji pannie Żukowieckiej, chociaż znajdował, że przeciwnie, Malinowski zachowuje się przyzwoicie, a nawet starał się pokryć jego odosobnienie, tym niemniej było dlań jasne, że Malinowski czuje się w tym towarzystwie niepewnie, że pomimo swojej urody nie cieszy się wzięciem u kobiet i jest pomijany przez wszystkich, za wyjątkiem pani Bogny. Wówczas widział w tym jedynie dowód jej talentu towarzyskiego i delikatności. Nawet ubawiła go podejrzliwa uwaga panny Żukowieckiej: – Patrzcie, ile nieocenionego wdzięku ma Bogna, gdy rozmawia z tym kędzierzawym efebem. Nie znajdujecie, że na tle tego parawanu tworzą wyjątkowo harmonijną grupę? Borowicz wówczas po prostu śmiał się: było coś o tyle bezsensownego w kontraście pani Bogny i Malinowskiego, że podejrzenie takie mogło się zrodzić chyba w kimś tak spolaryzowanym erotycznie, jak panna Żukowiecka. A jednak ona miała rację. Od owej rozmowy upłynęły zaledwie dwa z czymś miesiące i oto Malinowski w całej swojej wspaniałości siedział w tymże salonie z za wysoko podciągniętymi spodniami, gadał bez przerwy o najpospolitszych rzeczach w najpospolitszy sposób i z udawaną dyskrecją rzucał płomienne spojrzenia na panią Bognę. Borowicz milczał, odpowiadając tylko monosylabami na skierowane wprost do siebie pytania. Mógł nie wysilać się, gdyż na uwagę Malinowskiego, że sprawia wrażenie przygnębionego, pani Bogna wyjaśniła: – Pan Stefan miał dziś małą przypadłość sercową. Nie zmuszajmy go do wielomówności. – Choroba serca to bardzo przykra rzecz – orzekł Malinowski. Borowicz pomyślał: – Idiota. Nigdy go nie drażniła bardziej niż dziś ta głupia maniera Malinowskiego mówienia rzeczy zwykłych, pewnych i bezspornych. Znać przy tym było, że jest przeświadczony o pełnowartościowości swoich wypowiedzi, że bynajmniej nie uważa ich za komunały, że do tych "odkryć Ameryki" doszedł własną obserwacją i rozumowaniem. Nie zmieniało to wszakże rozpaczliwej banalności jego orzeczeń. – Zbyt silne mrozy utrudniają życie – mówił na przykład – ale zbytnie upały też nie wszyscy znoszą. Przy kolacji Borowicz został przez panią Bognę umiejętnie wciągnięty w rozmowę. Zaczęło się od stylów nowoczesnych, przeszło na folklor, zakopiańszczyznę i dyskusja rozwinęła się dookoła zagadnienia kierunkowości i bezkierunkowości w sztuce od dawnej Grecji po nowojorskie drapacze chmur i dalej. Pani Bogna była zdania, że można tu wyznaczyć zdecydowaną linię rozwoju czy upadku, lecz przecież linię, Borowicz bronił poglądu odmiennego. Utrzymywał, że nie może być mowy o ciągłości, że nawet naśladownictwo czy moda ulega specyficznym, charakterystycznym dla danej epoki i dla danego narodu lub środowiska odchyleniom. – Nie może tu być ani postępu, ani upadku w znaczeniu trwałym – dowodził – styl dojrzały wykwita tam, gdzie ludzie dojdą do dojrzałości wyraźnych i głębokich idei. Styl to idea. To owoc ducha danego środowiska, to dążność, a raczej wyraz dążności ducha do utwierdzenia się w środowisku, to środek jego działania, oddziaływania, panowania. Przytaczał liczne dowody. Znał się na tym gruntownie. Kiedyś zrobił nawet kilka podróży i zebrał obfite materiały do zamierzonego studium o gotyku francuskim, celtyckim, reńskim, włoskim i polskim. Na przykładzie powstawania tych różnic zaczął właśnie rozwijać swoją teorię, gdy spostrzegł czułe spojrzenia, które ukradkiem wymienili pani Bogna z Malinowskim. To oblało go zimną wodą. Przypomniał sobie prezesa Szuberta i jego drwiny z nieboszczyka Jezierskiego, który nocami czytał młodej żonie Homera. Dodał dla przyzwoitości jeszcze dwa zdania konkluzji i umilkł. – Tak – chrząknął Malinowski – ty diabelnie wyznajesz się w tych historycznych rzeczach. Powinien byś o tym napisać jaki artykuł. Bogna musiała zauważyć, co było przyczyną jego zamilknięcia, gdyż z lekka się zarumieniła i chcąc widocznie udowodnić, że słuchała uważnie, zaczęła rozwijać szczegóły i żądać podobnych przykładów na baroku. Borowicz jednak czuł się ośmieszony i wycofał się kilkoma ogólnikami. – A mnie się zdaje – odezwał się Malinowski – że tu nie tyle można mówić o linii czy o Stefanowych wykwitach ducha, ile o zmyśle praktycznym. Decyduje postęp techniki, który pozwala na budowanie coraz wygodniejszych, coraz tańszych gmachów. Celowość! Oto jedyny wskaźnik. Co ma duch do wygodnego i taniego rozkładu mieszkania? Chodzi o oszczędność materiałów, miejsca i robocizny przy zapewnieniu maksimum komfortu. Jeżeli jest tu jakaś idea, to idea zapewnienia sobie ciepłego higienicznego, dobrze przewietrzanego locum. Roześmiał się, a Borowicz zaciął usta, by nie odpowiedzieć mu jakimś dobitnym epitetem. Pani Bogna zaoponowała: – Obracasz zagadnienie w żart, ujmując tę jego stronę. Borowicz spojrzał na zegarek i wstał. – Już jedenasta – powiedział – na mnie czas. Wstali również i oni. Malinowski całując na podziękowanie rękę Bogny wystrzelił nowym aksjomatem: – Gdy się tak przyjemnie rozmawia, to człowiek zapomina o godzinie. – Nie zatrzymuję was. Jakże się pan czuje? – zwróciła się do Borowicza. Zapewnił ją, że zupełnie dobrze. Umyślnie pierwszy wyszedł do przedpokoju, by zostawić ich samych, i zdziwił się, że Malinowski okazał tyle przyzwoitości, że nie skorzystał z tego. Po chwili obaj byli już za drzwiami. W smudze światła została przez minutę pani Bogna, a gdy już dochodzili do furtki, powiała ku nim ręką. Noc była ciepła i pachniała zielenią. Od wschodu nadchodziły łagodne podmuchy wiatru, w którym drzewa potrząsały gęstymi wiechami gałęzi. Liście szeleściły jedwabiście, połyskując w świetle rzadkich latarń swoją lśniącą powierzchnią i migając białawą podszewką. Ulica była pusta. Po obu jej stronach pogaszono już światła lub pozamykano okiennice i piaskowego koloru domki z dachami z czerwonych tafelek wyłaniały się uśpione i ciche z gęstego zielonego poszycia. Wyiskrzone niebo piętrzyło się w górze ciszą, pogodą i niezmiennością. – Wiesz co? – odezwał się nagle Malinowski – może byśmy tak wstąpili gdzie na koktail? – Co?... – ocknął się Borowicz. – Na godzinkę, na przykład do "Adrii". Wydamy najwyżej po sześć złotych i trzydzieści groszy na szatnię. A trochę się ubawimy. – Dziękuję ci. Idę spać. – Odludek z ciebie – ziewnął Malinowski – popatrzylibyśmy na występy, zobaczylibyśmy sporo ludzi. No i samemu trzeba przecie od czasu do czasu pokazać się. Co? – Nie lubię hołoty... – Ależ tam bywa też dobre towarzystwo! – Mój drogi – zirytował się Borowicz – powiedziałem, że nie pójdę i już. – Starzejesz się, che, che, che – półżartobliwie i pojednawczo zaśmiał się Malinowski – nabierasz starokawalerskiej pedanterii. A rozrywka od czasu do czasu jest człowiekowi potrzebna. – Kiedy deszcz pada, jest mokro – z hamowaną furią odpowiedział Borowicz. – Co przez to rozumiesz? – zaciekawił się Malinowski. – Nic, tak sobie, filozoficzna uwaga. – Dziwny jesteś... Hm... Śliczna noc... Dawniej bywałeś weselszy. Jeżeli się nie obrazisz, powiem ci po przyjacielsku: tetryczejesz. Jesteśmy w jednym wieku, a o ile ty starzej wyglądasz! Wprawdzie ja może wyglądam za młodo. Nieraz, mam wrażenie, przeszkadzało mi to w karierze. Ty o to nie dbasz, ale mnie należałby się awans. Żeby to człowiek mógł mieć dwa wyglądy! Jeden dla kariery, solidny, z brzuszkiem, drugi dla kobiet. Kobiety jednak zawsze wolą młodszych. Teraz che, che, che, będę mógł przytyć... Widzisz, dlaczego na przykład ty nie żenisz się? Jesteś w znacznie lepszym położeniu ode mnie. Bywasz w tych sferach, gdzie są bogate panny. Albo i mężatkę którą możesz rozwieść. Weźmy chociażby taką Butrymową. Reprezentacyjna i dama całą gębą, a poza tym majątek ziemski i trzy kamienice. Tylko zakrzątnąć się. – Czemuż, u licha, ty z nią się nie żenisz! – wzruszył ramionami Borowicz. – Phi!... Za wysokie progi na moje nogi. Zresztą Bogna wprawdzie nic nie ma, bo co tam z tej Iwanówki jej przypadnie, ale też hrabianka z domu, pod każdym względem nienaganna, a stosunki ma kolosalne. Ho! – I dlatego z nią się żenisz? – stłumionym głosem zapytał Borowicz. Malinowski wywinął młyńca laską. – No i dlatego też, że ją kocham – powiedział z przekonaniem. Dochodzili do rogu ulicy. Borowicz nagle wyciągnął rękę. – Dobranoc ci. – Idziesz tędy? Odprowadzę cię. – Dziękuję, ale... mam jeszcze gdzieś wstąpić. Malinowski rozstawił nogi, podniósł głowę i gwizdnął: – Fiuuu!... Taki z ciebie ananas?! – pochylił się i chociaż wokół nie było nikogo, zapytał szeptem: – na dziewczynki? – Na dziewczynki – potwierdził Borowicz, hamując się, by nie uderzyć z całej siły w tę wygoloną twarz z dowcipnie przymrużonym okiem. – Toś w porządku – swobodnie śmiał się Malinowski – życzę powodzenia i... zadośćuczynienia, che... che... che... Ja bo obecnie nie mam hm... na zbyciu, jak się to mówi, woli bożej... che... che... che... Borowicz prawie wyrwał rękę z jego dłoni i zawrócił w boczną ulicę. Już był dość daleko, gdy dobiegł go głos Malinowskiego: – Dobrego apetytu! Udał, że nie słyszy i przyśpieszył kroku. – Bydlę, bydlę... bydlę... – powtarzał raz po raz. Kategoria:Świat pani Malinowskiej